You Are My Everything
by luckyhorse101
Summary: Love conquers all, right? Sometimes things are more complicated than they seem at first glance. Sometimes keeping your distance is the only way to protect your heart from beeing broken. Shimako/Noriko Edited
1. Chapter 1

Shimako Todo strode slowly through the entrance of the Lilian Catholic School, her schoolbag clutched in front of her, a pensive frown on her face. A gentle breeze played with her long light brown hair playing with some streaks.

The sakura and gingko trees, that lined both sides of the stone path that lead to the main building, had changed their colours from a light green to olive and brown. Autumn had arrived.

It was her first day back at school after her one-week school trip to the beautiful country of Italy, and Shimako felt restless. In fact, she felt restless since she left the plane that brought her back to Japan. But what the cause for this feeling was eluded her. It was quit irritating.

A tired sigh escaped her lips, and with a swift motion of her hand she smoothed a strand of unruly hair back behind her ear.

She had not slept well last night. Tossing and turning from side to side, she wasn't able to find a position that was comfortable. When Shimako finally did succumb to her exhaustion and fell asleep, she was plagued by strange dreams. What they were about she couldn't remember after waking but they left her feeling vulnerable and unsettled.

"Gokigenyou, Shimako-san."

Shimako stopped, startled out of her reverie by an upbeat voice. She turned around, her frown vanishing after seeing her good friend.

"Gokigenyou, Yoshino-san."

Yoshino walked towards her, a happy smile grazing her lips, swinging her schoolbag back and forth. She seemed full of energy and optimism. The complete opposite of what Shimako felt.

The two friends continued to walk the last meters to the school building together. Shimako would have been happy to do this in silence, she still tried to figure out what was the cause for her unpleasant feelings, but Yoshino had other ideas.

"Ahhh, school again…" the other girl sighed miffed.

"I would have liked to stay a little while longer in Italy. Vacationing is soooo much more fun than school. Right Shimako?"

Shimako murmured in agreement, but otherwise stayed silent, preoccupied with her racing thoughts. Yoshino continued on, obvious to her friends' absentmindedness.

"The only drawback was that Rei-chan wasn't there. Although she would have freaked seeing me climbing the Leaning Tower of Pisa," a snicker, "it would have been so much fun having her there too. You think so too about Noriko-chan right?"

After receiving no answer from her friend, Yoshino turned to look at her, but was surprised to see no one beside her. Confused she looked back the way they had come.

Shimako stood completely still a couple of steps behind her. Her eyes wide open and lips slightly parted, she looked as if she had seen a ghost, her face ghastly pale.

"Shimako-san, are you alright?" Perplexed she swept her eyes in an ark, trying to spot what had her friend so spooked. Not seeing anything except Lilian students milling around, Yoshino ran to her friends side grasping her arm lightly, concern etched to her face. She wasn't used to see her normally composed friend so distraught.

Shimako's gaze focused on her grasping the hand that held her arm in an vice like grip, a pained frown marred her usually angelic visage.

"Noriko-chan…" she whispered roughly, "I haven't seen her since I came back."

Yoshino frowned, that was weird. Wouldn't Noriko be the one that would want to see her soeur the moment she came back? She visited her darling cousin right the moment she came home.

"Didn't she want to greet you at the airport? I thought you mentioned something like that when we boarded the plane?"

And with these words everything fell into place in her mind, her uncertainty and restlessness, with sudden clarity, Shimako knew why she felt this unsettled.

Noriko Nijou, her petite soeur, wasn't at the airport on the day of her return to greet her. Despite her, rather forcefull promise to the contrary. It was as if a veil had been lifted from her eyes, and Shimako could clearly remember again the last time they had met, just before she had to board the plan. It had been a rather strange event.

_Shimako, travel bag in hand, walked slowly to the departure gate of the flight that would bring her and her classmates to Italy. She looked forward to the week ahead, wanting to take in all the sights and atmosphere this foreign country has to offer her. The brunette especially looked forward to visit all the great churches and holy places._

"_Onee-sama!"_

_Shimako, ripped out of her musings, swirled around at the sound of the panicked voice she knew so well. Before she could utter a word, a solid form collided with her and she lost the grip on her bag. It landed with a loud thud on the ground beside her. Small hands clung to her in a bone-crushing hug, clutching the material of her school uniform tightly. _

"_Noriko-chan?" she asked uncertainly having recognized the younger girl instantly._

_Shimako took the girl in her arms. Perplexed as to why her petite soeur would be here at the airport. They had already said the good byes the night before. She seemed fine then, maybe a little nervous but not in a state of total panic like she was now._

"_Noriko-chan? What is the matter? Did something happen?"_

_Noriko, face buried in the crock of Shimako's neck, only shrugged and stayed mute. Shimako looked at her petit soeur worried._

"_Something MUST have happened or you wouldn't be this agitated. Tell me," she prodded gently, stroking the girls back, trying to calm her. It had the opposite effect._

_Noriko let got of her as if burned and stepped back. Face turned to the ground she balled her hands to fist and took deep breaths. Seconds went by and slowly she gained her equilibrium back. Calmer now she raised her head and locked eyes with her grande soeur._

_The seriousness in the younger girl's eyes surprised Shimako, not to say Noriko wasn't usually serious quite to the contray, but never before had the brunette seen such a grave look in the younger girls face. It was as if what she had to say was of utmost importance. _

"_You will come back right?"_

"_Nani?" _

_Shimako was bewildered. Of course would she come back, why wouldn't she? But Noriko didn't let her sort out her thoughts and continued on._

"_You are meeting Shizuka-senpai am I right?"_

"_What has that to do with anythi…" she couldn't complete her sentence because Noriko interrupted her forcefully, grabbing her arms._

"_You have to promise me to come back!"_

_The White Rose looked at Noriko mystified. What had gotten into her petite soeur? This frantic behaviour was so out of character for the normally mature teenager._

"_Promise me!" Noriko looked at her imploringly, her emotions clearly visible in her dark grey eyes. _

'_She is afraid'_

"_I promise," she whispered not knowing what she could do otherwise._

_After hearing those words the younger girl visible relaxed and let go the vice like grip she had on her grande soeur. She nodded decisive._

"_I will wait for you." Unwittingly Noriko repeated the exact same words she uttered on the phone the night before. This time however she sounded more serious. There was an emotion in her eyes which Shimako never had seen in them before, but the moment she tried to decipher which, it was already gone again._

"_You should go or you will miss your flight." Her petite soeur's voice shook her out of her short reverie. Before she could respond someone called her name._

"_Shimako-san?"_

"_Hey, Shimako!"_

_Her friend Yumi Fukuzawa, followed by Yoshino, ran towards her. _

"_We were worried for you. The others have already boarded and the plan leaves soon. Why aren't you coming?" Yumi asked breathlessly grabbing her knees to catch her breath._

"_Gomen I was talking to…" She turned to look at her petite soeur but found the place were she stood a moment ago vacant."…no one," she finished lamely. Worry lines etched on her face._

_Yumi and Yoshino looked at each other confused, then they shrugged their shoulders. Now wasn't the time to wonder about the strange behaviour of the white Rose. They grabbed their fellow classmate and dragged her to their gate._

'I nearly missed my plane, if those two hadn't got me.' Shimako reminisced. She had all but forgotten that conversation. How could she for it had occupied her mind on the whole flight to Italy she even thought about cancelling the trip and taking the first flight back home, but after landing and visiting Rome and their other destinations she completely forgot this disturbing departure with her petite soeur.

She wondered why Noriko wasn't at the airport to greet her, it seemed so important to her then. What was it the younger girl wanted to discuss with her? Shimako bit her lip slightly worried she felt unwell. She just had to know!

"Shimako-san?" Yoshino's concerned voice broke in her musings.

"Gomen, Yoshino-chan. I just thought of something. Let's hurry or we will be late for class."

With that she continued to walk, after a moment Yoshino followed her, a pensive expression on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

The whole day went by in a blur for Shimako. She couldn't concentrate in any of her classes which was something very unusual for her. Her thoughts were with her petite soeur. Why wasn't she at the airport? What did she want to talk about? Did she somehow upset the younger girl without her knowledge?

Shimako fidgeted in her seat and nervously glanced at the clock. She couldn't wait for her classes to be over so she could look for her petite soeur. The white rose had tried to find her between classes but it seemed she had always been just a little bit too late, the other girl having just left when she arrived. Or maybe she had been avoiding her? Shimako squirmed in her seat, earning an confused look from her teacher, that was an unpleasant thought.

After what seemed an eternity, but was in reality only a couple of minutes, the bell rang. Hurriedly, the white Rose gathered her belongings and cramped them in her school bag. Normally she was one of the last people to leave the classroom but today she was one of the first.

She practically ran out of the school, which earned her a lot of curious stares from other students. Shimako Todou running on school grounds? It was unheard of! Maybe her grande soeur had rubbed off on her.

Shimako ignored the surprised stares and whispered words. For the moment she had more important concerns.

'Where could she be?' At the exact same moment the thought went through her head she knew the answer. The Rose Mansion! They had a meeting today, so it was logical that Noriko would be there. Why hadn't she remembered this sooner? She really was more agitated than she had any reason to be.

She ran the whole way to the Rose Mansion. Arriving sweating and heaving from the exhaustion, she leaned heavily and the side of the building, catching her breath and trying to get her racing heartrate back under control. It wouldn't look good if she arrived drenched in sweat and out of breath at the meeting. Everyone would be concerned for her and would ask her what the problem was and so far she herself didn't know if there even WAS a problem. She took some deep breathes to calm her nerves.

'Everything will be alright. Noriko-chan will be there and we will talk. Then everything will be ok again. There is nothing to worry about' Even thinking those words, she knew it somehow that that wouldn't be the case.

Approaching the door that would lead her into the rose Mansion, she slowly lost her resolve. Trepidation settled in her stomach. She could just go home talk to Noriko an other day. Tell the others she felt sick or something. Shimako sighed. That would be a coward's way! She had to face Noriko. She had to know what the other girl wanted and what the problem was. If there was EVEN problem! The brunette had to get clarity all these speculations just made her sick.

The white Rose opened the door to the rose Mansion and slowly ascended the stairs to the upper level. Hesitantly she opened the door to the conference room, and blinked. The room was empty.

"Nani?"

"You are early; no one has arrived so far."

Shimako spun around frightened by the voice and came face to face with her petite soeur. She felt herself blush, but seeing the serious look the younger girl gave her she gulped nervously. Something was going on.

Noriko looked different. She still had the same haircut and didn't grow an inch in the week they were apart but somehow she looked more mature, more cautious and more guarded. Shimako felt as if a wall stood between her and her soeur a wall that hadn't been there a week ago. 'Nani?'

"You spooked me, Noriko-chan." The white Rose touched her rapidly beating chest, praying to the Virgin Mary to give her strength, she plunged forward.

"Actually I am glad the others aren't here yet. I wanted to talk to you. Alone. Is that okay?" The younger girl still looked at her with the same grave expression which unnerved Shimako. It felt as if she was assessed. She shivered. A moment or two of tense silence passed between them before Noriko spoke.

"Sure."

Shimako breathed a sigh of relief, for a moment she thought her petite soeur would refuse. Ludicrous right?

"It will probably take some time anyway for the others to arrive. Let's go to the sakura trees alright?" Shimako nodded her consent.

The two girls left the rose Mansion and made their way to the place that meant a lot to both of them. It was the place were the first met. Both girls treasured the memory of that day, because it changed everything. For a brief moment both young woman let the tranquil feeling that this place held envelop them and sooth their frazzled nerves. Sadly this reprieve was only short lived.

The younger girl took a deep breath and exhaled with a hiss, preparing for the conversation that surly wouldn't end pretty.

"So…what did you want to talk about?" Noriko looked at her expectantly but Shimako could see the lines around her eyes and mouth that told her how tense her petite soeur really was. What was going on?

"That's what I want to know from you." Receiving a blank star in return she elaborated.

"The day I flew to Italy. You came to the airport. You wanted that I promise you to come back. Then you said you had to talk to me. Did you forget all that? Did you forget that you wanted to be at the airport when I returned?"

Some of the hurt she felt after remembering the broken promise of her petite soeur creped without her consent into her voice. Granted, arriving home she had completely forgotten the words Noriko spoke to her at her departure, but after she did remember the incident she felt deeply hurt at the obvious snub of the younger girl. And although she forget her subconscious hadn't, why else would she have felt they way she did. Did she do something to upset the girl? She had to get clarity.

Noriko looked away clearly ashamed biting her lib.

"Gomen nasai, Onee-sama. Something important…" she raised her hand only to let it fall again uselessly to her side, "…came up." Even to her own ears this explanation sounded lame.

"Something important came up?" Shimako looked at her incredulous. 'More important than me?!'

Noriko couldn't look her onee-same in the eye, afraid the older girl would see more than she was willing to disclose at the moment.

"You have nothing to add to that?" Shimako's voice sounded strange, kinda strained. Risking a glance, Noriko was taken back by seeing tears in normally clear blue eye she adored so much turning them into an darker shade of azure. Seeing the younger girls stare, the white Rose hastily whipped away the tears that threatened to fall, but she couldn't prevent from a small snivel. She was hurt, deeply hurt. Never before had Noriko kept something from her, and from the way she behaved, it must be something big. Why wouldn't she tell? Did she not trust her anymore?

Shimako wanted to get away, away from her petite soeur und her hunting eyes. Turning to leave she wasn't even able to take one step before she was engulfed in a strong embrace.

"Gomen! Gomen, I never meant to hurt you! I am so sorry!!" It was the younger girls turn to try to keep the tears from falling and failing miserable.

They clung to each other and cried in each others arms. Relieving some of the stress and anxiety that both felt. After a couple of minutes the tears slowed down and they detangled from each other to get back their composure. Shimako was the first to speak.

"Look at us. We are nearly as bad as Sachiko and Yumi were in the beginning of their relationship. They always had misunderstandings that ended with one or both of them in tears. Looks like they are not the only ones with an communications problem." Shimako laughed softly, but not hearing her petite soeur joining her she stopped and gazed expectantly at her.

Noriko again had her eyes averted and if possible she looked tenser than before, again worrying her lip. For a moment she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Noriko-chan?"

"Onee-sama I have to tell you something." The younger girl interrupted. She raised her head and looked straight at the white rose. Determination shining in her dark-grey eyes, making them appear cloudy and unruly just like the sky right before a storm.

"Please let me finish talking. Don't interrupt. Onegai? Or I won't be able to finish, and it's important that you know what's going on. Okay?"

Shimako swallowed hard afraid of what she might hear but nonetheless she nodded.

Noriko closed her eyes and slowly started to talk.

"It all started with the conversation we had the night before your flight to Italy." Noriko opened her eyes and shook her head angrily.

"No! It probably started before that I just was too stupid to realize it. Anyway that's not important now." She sighed, and she sounded exhaust beyond measure. Shimako wanted to take her in her arms but knew this action wouldn't be appreciated at the moment. Closing her eyes again Noriko continued.

"I told you I would miss you and would wait for your save return. After that conversation I couldn't sleep. I lay awake on my futon staring at the ceiling. All I could think about was you! What would I do a whole week without you by my side? Would you miss me as much as I would miss you? Would you be sad like I was not being able to touch you? Hold your hand? Touch your cheek? And suddenly I realized that what I felt for you went beyond friendship, beyond the affection of a normal soeur relationship. My feelings were deeper."

Shimako was holding her breath, her heart hammered in her chest. What was Noriko trying to tell her?

Their gazes met and suddenly she could identify the strange emotion she saw in the other girl's eyes. Longing! With sudden clarity she knew what the next words out of Noriko's word were even before they were uttered. 'Virgin Mary give me strength. NO.'

"Onee-sama. I am in lo…" "IEEE" Shimako shrieked putting her hands over her ears and closing her eyes tightly blocking out the world. 'Nononononono…'

"Onegai," she whispered hoarsely.

A defeated sigh escaped Noriko's lips a light that was present a moment ago in her eyes dulling. She smiled ruefully. Not surprised by the reaction to her confession, she had anticipated something like that. But still, some small part in her had hoped that maybe Shimako would…NO! She mustn't think like that. She knew what she had to do and steeled her resolve.

Slowly she headed toward her grand soeur and gingerly touched her hands which were still clasped protectively over her ears. The older girl flinched momentarily at the contact, tearing at Noriko's heart, but otherwise didn't move. Slowly, as not to frighten the other girl, she removed Shimako's hands from her ears. Gathering her courage she touched her chin and lifted it slightly and met frightened sky blue eyes. Hiding her own pain she smiled reassuringly at the white rose.

"Please let me continue. I…" she hesitated for a moment, "I hadn't finished."

Taking Shimako's silence as an Ok for her to continue she started talking.

"I know your family background, as you do know mine. And I know that you plan on becoming a nun. So I know that EVEN if you shared my feelings, which you clearly don't," at that Noriko briefly averted her eyes not wanting to show the other girl how much this rejection really hurt her, "I know we could never be together! It just wouldn't be possible and in the end would bring us more pain than happiness.

I know you think now why I told you this? Why not keep quiet and move on. The truth is…I couldn't keep it inside me. It tore at my insides and mad me miserable. I had to tell you…to let you know. I am sorry I know that sounds selfish but just once I wanted to look you in the eye and utter those special words. But it clearly had been a mistake. Onegai."

Realizing she still held the other girls chin in her hand, she let go suddenly unsure how much her touch was still appreciated. Noriko balled her hands into tight fists willing her hands to stop shaking.

"I will try everything in my might to get those feelings out of my heart, and get back to those innocent sisterly feelings I felt for you before. But till then I have to give this back to you." And with that she unfastened the rosary around her neck and tangled it in front of the older girl.

Shimako gasped shocked. This couldn't be happening! Her whole world came crashing down around her. Why? Why did this have to happen? Why now?

"You have to take this back. I can't keep it knowing that my thoughts of you are less than pure." She bowed reverently, willing the other girl to take the rosary. Silence except for the rustling of leafs on the tree branches and the random sound of someone walking nearby.

A clammy hand touched hers, unsure at first but after a while with purpose. Shimako caressed her hand and stroked over her knuckles, which made the younger girl shiver, she continued her journey over her fingers that held the chain of the rosary. Gingerly she touched the cold metal. Feeling that the older girl held the chain of the rosary firmly in her grasped, Noriko let go.

She kept her head down, tears had started to run down her cheeks and she didn't want the older girl to see them.

Suddenly she felt a feather light touch on her neck and something cold but familiar settle around her. Surprised she looked up and into the tear stained face of the one person she cared for most.

"I won't accept this." Shimako's voice sounded hoarse from crying, and she suddenly felt immensely exhausted, not just physically but mentally too. "You ARE my petite soeur and even if those…feelings…you have for me may complicate our relationship I still care for you and love you," realizing what she had said she hastily added, "…as a sister of course."

"We will get through this together, right?" The white Rose never had looked more uncertain in her whole life. She hadn't really time to process this whole situation, but she knew that she couldn't loose her soeur. Didn't want to loose her.

A choked 'hai' was the only thing Noriko could whisper before her onee-sama took her into her arms and for the second time that day they cried together.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where ARE they?" Sachiko Ogasawara, currently the head of the red Rose family, hissed. The Yamayurikai was supposed to talk about the upcoming school festival and they play they wanted to perform. But without the representatives of the white Rose family present they couldn't start the meeting. The red Rose was known for her sometimes fiery temper, although she had mellowed in the last year, under the influence of her petite soeur.

"Onee-sama? I am sure Shimako-san and Noriko-chan will be here soon. And they will have a perfectly fine excuse for their lateness."

A hand clasped hers tentatively and she looked into the child like eyes of her darling soeur, pleading with her to keep her calm. She sighed ruefully.

"Arigatou…Yumi. You are right, they will come soon. There is no reason to get so worked up."

Yumi smiled relieved. She hated it when her grande soeur got upset. She swept her gaze around the council room and saw the bemused glances of the yellow rose family directed her way.

Rei Hasekura, the yellow Rose, mouthed 'Good Work' and grinned at her, so did her petite soeur, Yoshino, even going so far as giving her a thumbs up. The younger girl blushed bashfully. She knew the other two were grateful that she had contained her soeurs wrath for she was the only one able to achieve such a feat, nevertheless she still got embarrassed from all the attention she got because of that.

Just as she was about to tell them to stop looking at her like that, the door to the conference room was pushed open by none other than the missing members of the yamayurikai.

Hesitantly the two girls trudged into the room. They had their heads bowed and hands clasped nervously in front of them, as if awaiting a sharp scolding for their lateness.

Sachiko, ready for said scolding, opened her mouth to start an angry tirade on how it wasn't becoming on a young lady to keep someone waiting, when at the exact same moment Shimako raised her head slightly. Seeing the red and swollen eyes and tear streaked cheeks, all resentment she felt before vanished in an instant.

Alarmed she looked at the other members of the yamayurikai for help, but saw they were as shocked as her at the state their fellow sisters were in.

"Gomen nasai, everyone." Noriko's voice sounded deeper than normally, gravely from crying. "Shimako and I had to discuss some things…in private."

"We are very sorry to keep you waiting so long, and please don't worry about our appearance right now. We already resolved the matter that led to our current state, everything is alright again." Added Shimako quietly. She tried her best to keep her voice from wavering, knowing full well that things were far from alright between her and her petite soeur.

Rei coughed uncomfortable. What was there more to say? The two younger girls obvious didn't want to talk about what had transpired between them and who was she to force them? Sensing her younger cousin's curiosity she shot her a warning glare to keep her tongue. Yoshino grimaced; she wasn't stupid and knew when to keep quiet. Still, she wanted to know what had happened between her friends, it saddened her to see them so forlorn.

"Alright, apology accepted. Lets start the meeting alright?" Rei looked imploringly at the other members of the yamayurikai.

"Right, the meeting about the school festival." The yellow Rose shot Sachiko a grateful smile, which she returned then she continued in an assertive tone.

"First we have to decide which play to perform after that we have to arrange duties, who plays who, who does what and so on…" And with that the meeting was in full swing and everyone blatantly ignored that two members of the yamayurikai didn't participate in the lively discussion. But all of them troubled the same thought.

Was a new Rose revolution in the works?

* * *

"Noriko-chan?! Please wait!" Yumi's voice made her stop in her tracks. She sighed miserable, looking heavenwards, all hope of an undetected exit vanishing in an instant. She knew the explanation Shimako and she gave for their lateness and state of dishelevance wouldn't keep their friends long from asking more pressing questions but she had prayed nonetheless to get at least a day before she had to answer questions for which she HAD no answers!.

The young Rose envied her grande soeurs quick exit. The later already had left, more accurately fled; the rose mansion right after the meeting was concluded. Noriko had to stay behind with the other en boutons to clean up the tea cups and tidy the room.

Dreading the confrontation, she pivoted and met the concerned eyes of not only Yumi but Yoshino as well.

'Great, they teamed up.'

"Yes, Yumi-senpai, Yoshino-senpai?" Noriko asked courteously. Although her life had crumpled around her she still had manners.

Both girls glanced at each other uncertainly. Sure they wanted to know what was going on but planning to do something and actually doing something were two different things. Yumi was the first to break the silence.

"What happened between Shimako-san and you?" she blurted out fast, before she lost her nerve and resolve. Yoshino cringed and covered her eyes with her hand. That was subtle.

Noriko sighed aggravated. 'Why not start with the easy questions?' For a moment she debated if she should tell her friends the whole truth, maybe even ask for advice on how she should proceed but ultimately she was against it. This being a catholic school and all you could never be to sure about people's reception to news like hers.

"This is a personal matter and only concerns Shimako and me. I have no intention in talking to anyone about that topic except her. If you excuse me I have homework to do," she stated brusquely. So much for manners.

Using the surprised silence of her two comrades to escape, Noriko dashed toward the school gate leaving the en boutons behind.

"Did Noriko-chan just brush us off?" mumbled Yumi, still perplexed from the encounter. They stared after their friend.

"Looks like it," answered an equally dumbfounded Yoshino.

"I guess we just have to wait and see."

Yoshino rolled her eyes in disgust, she hated that part!

"Damn those two!"

Noriko was in her room, school books and maps were strewn around her in a fit of childish rage, the cordless telephone held tightly in her left hand, the right poised to dial the number of her friends and apologize for her rude behaviour.

After she successfully eluded her friends, it didn't take long for her to feel guilty for the way she had talked to them. It wasn't their fault that she was on edge and felt lousy. She should have been nicer to them, they were obvious concerned about her.

Glancing at the phone she sighed, and realized she was doing that a lot lately. But she couldn't help herself. Everything was so messed up. And she was the cause for everything. She and her stupid feelings! And stupid confession!

What was she thinking?! Telling Shimako about her feelings. Was she mad?! She was normally so level-headed she should have known but would happen. What had she expected? That the other girl would fall into her arms and proclaim her undying love for her? Of course not she was a realist, she knew they could never be from the moment she realised her true feelings. They weren't meant to be. And better to quell any and all feelings before they got so big that someone would get hurt, which was unavoidable if she would have persisted on a relationship, which was anyway water under the bridge because her feelings weren't returned from the other girl and in the process both of them HAD been hurt.

"ARGH!"

Noriko wanted to tear her hair out. Her thoughts went in circles! Defeated she smoothed some locks of hair back that had fallen into her face and huffed exhausted.

"Noriko Nijou, you got yourself in a fine mess. You must have been really bad in your previous life to gain so much bad karma." Agitated she threw the telephone in one corner of her room and for the first time she realised what a chaos she had created. Noriko sighed tiredly, and rolled at the same time her eyes at her erratic behaviour. This wasn't her day.

She would clean, she told herself and tomorrow she would start fighting those impure feelings she had for her onee-sama and in no time things would be back to normal. Piece of cake, right? Sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

Not far away from the Nijou Resistance another Lilian student was also still awake, reminiscing about the day.

Shimako was lying on her futon, staring vacantly at the ceiling. The day's event kept spinning through her head. In fact all her interactions with her petit soeur in the last couple of weeks. Were there signs? Signs she hadn't seen? Hadn't wanted to see? Better not think about THAT cause that would lead to thinking about that other incident. The young white Rose put her hands over her eyes and rubbed tiredly. Why couldn't things be simple for once? Why did the complicated things always happen to her? She knew that everyone thought she let an easy life but that wasn't the case. Just because she preferred to keep her private things private and sort her mess out on her own didn't mean that she let a live without worries. Shimako knew what was of her expected though, and so she kept her problems fears and dreams to herself. Conscious of the ideal the others, including her father, had of her.

Sometimes she wondered what everyone would think of her, if they knew about the incident last year. The incident were she…NOOO! She promised herself she would never think about that humiliating event ever again.

Shimako got slowly off her futon. She needed air. Silently as not to wake her father she left her room and walked outside. She went to an old gingko tree which grew near their temple. Hoping the contact would help relieve some of the tension that ran through her body, she leaned her head on the cool bark, her hands touching the stump. She inhaled the clean air, and with each exhalation she tried to expell her worries and fears. With no luck.

A soft breeze made her shiver and cling to the tree tighter. As if it could keep her warm and safe. She was only dressed in her slippers and nightgown which offered her little protection to the brisk autumn air.

Something warm and wet made its way down her cheek to her chin. Dripping onto the moist grass at the foot of the tree, the trail it took instantly growing cold. She whipped at the tears hastily, but it was futile.

Shoulders heaving, the white Rose started to sob. Hands pressed to her mouth to muffle her cries. Shimako cried out her despair. All alone. The icy wind and an old tree her only companion.

* * *

"Scho, fat are whe schoing with thif twu?"

"What?!"

Yoshino stopped brushing her teeth and spit out the residue foam. She was already in her pyjamas und made herself ready for bed.

"I said: What are we gonna do with these two? Noriko and Shimako I mean. Do you think we should talk to them? Corner them and demand to know what was going on and if they refuse we tickle them till they tell us everything or something equally sinister!"

"Ehh…I don't think we will have to be so drastic, Yoshino-chan."

Sometimes Yoshino frightened her. She may look like a nice young lady but behind that peaceful appearance lurked a real devil.

There was a brief silence on the other line. Cabinets were opened and closed, a water faucet turned off. After a moment she heard Yoshino's voice again.

"Then what do you suggest? Should we just pretend everything is OK? You saw them. There must be something we can do…" The en bouton of the yellow Rose bit her lip in concentration. Slowly she left her bathroom and went into her room. She had already opened her braids and combed her hair so it wouldn't mat, and was now ready for bed.

Yumi pondered those questions. She sat on her bed and was also already in her pyjamas. With one hand she held the phone to her ear and with the other she had thoroughly started to comb her auburn tresses.

"I guess we just have to have faith in them. Trust them that if they haven't found a solution to their problem now they will soon. And if they want our help we should be there for them."

There, that sounded reasonable and something her Onee-sama would have surly approved of.

"You sound like the red Rose." The way Yoshino said it; it sounded less like a compliment. Yumi frowned displeased.

"Well, Sachiko-onee-sama is a smart person and if I become half the person she is I can call myself very blessed."

There was a short rustling on the other side of the line then silence. Yoshino had mad herself comfortable under the blankets.

"You know, sometimes the best way to help someone is to do nothing. Let him or her solve the problem on their own or they will always depend on others. They will never get stronger and will always need help. We should let them be in peace, but keep our eyes and ears open."

"When did you become so wise, Yumi-chan?" Yoshino yawned heartily. It was a long day and she was becoming more and more tired.

A small laugh was the only reply she got.

"I guess I am not such a hopeless case after all." Yumi put the brush on her nightstand and too got under the covers, she turned off the lamb bathing the room in a bluish-grey.

"I think we should go to sleep now."

"But…" A resigned sigh. "You are right." Yoshino sounded crestfallen.

"What is it?"

"It's just…" Yoshino hesitated for a moment. "What do you thing happened between those two? I mean it must be something bad, but I can't think of anything that could have been so terrible that these two would be so reluctant to talk about it to us."

The red Rose en bouton mulled thoughtfully over the question. She too couldn't fathom what atrocious event had transpired between the members of the white Rose family.

"I don't know, Yoshino-chan. I really don't know. We can only hope it's not something that will destroy their soeur relationship."

Her declaration was met with silence. After that they had nothing more to say. They exchanged goodbyes, and shortly after the dial tone was the only thing Yumi heard. The Lilian student lowered the phone and placed it beside her hairbrush. She really hoped that her two friends were okay.

Contrary to what she said to Yoshino she would have loved nothing more to help their friends instantly. But she knew it was better to let them handle their difficulties on their own. All they could do was wait and pray for a positive outcome of this situation.

* * *

Noriko ran as fast as was possible in her uniform, her skirt making that task rather difficult. She bustled through the lively traffic on the pedestrian area. Bumping into people and getting angry shouts in the process.

To say she was late would be an understatement. First period had already started and was halfway over. She cursed silently, followed by a short prayer for forgivness.

Cause for her lateness was two things. Firstly she hadn't slept well, the last day running through her head keeping her awake. And if that wasn't enough the first year had forgotten to write an important essay, so she had written it hastily in the morning. Noriko shuddered when thinking about the quality of said essay, well it would do. Well, she hoped it would at last. Another curse, another prayer.

Finally she saw the school gate in the distance and sped up, hoping against hope that her punishment wouldn't be too severe. In her haste she didn't see the other person, which arrived at the entrance at the exact same moment as her. A collision was unavoidable.

Bodies impacted and schoolbags were flung through the air, landing a short distance away. Sheets and books fell out and littered the ground.

Noriko saw stars. Her head hurt like hell and her back also ached painfully the rest of her body felt numb from the impact with the hard ground. She groaned miserable wishing the day was already over. Gradually she got the feeling back in her body and the first thing she felt, besides the pain, was a soft body on top of her. Her eyes flew open terrified and met equally horrified clear blue eyes.

Shimako looked ghastly. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her hair was disarrayed. Her face was unnatural pale and some sweat drops had accumulated on her brow. The white rose looked ill.

'She is the most beautiful girl in the world.'

The first year couldn't move. She was very conscious of every part of their bodies that were touching. Starting at the legs, which were entangled with the older girls, on knee dangerously close to a very private part of her anatomy. Their stomachs and breasts were touching. Shimakos, Noriko noticed and instantly blushed, were slightly bigger than hers and oh so soft. Their close proximity creating a sweet agony the first year nearly couldn't bear. She felt her body temperature rising and gulped uneasily.

"Umm…" Noriko didn't know what to say. The older girl didn't make any inclination to move, and out of fear of inappropriately touching her grande soeur Noriko kept still too.

Suddenly lightening flashed in the sky followed by loud thunder. The girls were startled a tremor running through both of them, which shook them out of their paralysis they had fallen into.

Shimako scrambled backwards, drawing an agonized groan out of the younger girl.

"Oh sorry Noriko-chan. I…I didn't see you. Are you hurt?" The second year's voice sounded rough as if she tried hard to keep from crying, and for the first time Noriko noticed clearly the state her grande soeur were in. 'Does she have a fever?'

"Ugh…its…alright. But...arh…how about…you? You don't look so good." The younger girl tried to sit up. A sharp pain shot through her whole body and she couldn't contain an anguished yelp, doubling over again.

"Noriko-chan!"

Smooth hands touched her cheek and when the pain receded she opened her eyes. Concerned blue eyes met her own agonized grey ones.

'Beautiful.' Even though the older girl looked ill, with matted hair and red eyes, she was still breathtaking in the younger girls' eyes. Noriko knew her feelings were unwelcome and unreturned, but when her grande soeur looked at her like that, with so much concern and care, she couldn't help but feel a glimmer of hope. She hated herself for this.

"Oh, Noriko-chan."

Noriko tried again to get into an upright position, and this time with the help of her grande soeur she succeeded. But the small exertion had exhausted her.

"I…will be…fine…in a moment," she wheezed out of breath. God her head hurt and everything felt kind of fuzzy.

"No you are not!" was the forceful reply.

The first year blinked. She wasn't used to this kind of tone from her onee-sama.

"Don't tell me you are fine, when you are clearly not!" She sniffed miserable. Tears started to slowly fall out of her clear blue eyes.

"Onee-sama?" Noriko was bewildered. What was cause for this sudden emotional outburst of the older girl? She was normally always composed. It couldn't only be because she was hurt? Suddenly a pair of arms was flung around her torso and a face was pressed to her neck. Something warm und wet sipping into the collar of her school uniform. Nani?

Noriko was completely confused. Hesitantly she started to pet the older girls hair, while she sobbed, cooing soothing words in her ear. This tactic seemed to work, calming the other girl and after a while she stopped crying. The first year let go of her soeur again. Shimako wiped embarrassed at her tears.

It just had been too much for her. She had stayed outside the whole night crying and feeling miserable. In the wee hours of the morning she had finally fallen asleep and promptly overslept. And now she had literally ran into her soeur hurting her in the process. That had shattered her last bit of composure.

"Gomen, I didn't know what came over me."

"It's alright, but we can't stay here. It looks like it might rain soon."

As soon as these words left her mouth the first rain drops started to fall. It took only a moment for the drops to multiply and shortly after it started to pour in earnest.

Shimako jumped to her feet hastily, pushing any on all thought about her current situation to the back of her mind in favour of more pressing matters. She collected as fast as she could all their fallen items. Grabbing soaked sheets and books, she crammed them into her schoolbag not caring which belonged to whom. Noriko, in the meantime, tried to regain her footing. A much harder feat than she anticipated which only was fruitful with the help of the white Rose. The older girl holding her arm and steadying her.

They were already completely soaked and Noriko noticed the older girls shaking form.

"What now?" Shimako stammered through clattering teeth.

"We can't stay her…" She thought for a moment, quiet a feat with her still fuzzy head. "Well we already missed the first periods, we should go to the Rose Mansion and warm up…and maybe talk?"

Shimako looked unsure at her soeur but nodded. Slowly, as to not rattle the still hurting Noriko, the two Lilian students made their way to the Rose Mansion. A heavy silence dominated their journey. Both girls lost deep in their own thoughts.

The rain pelted down on the two already frozen girls and after what seemed an eternity for the shivering girls, they reached their destination. Opening and closing the door, Shimako helped her companion upstairs and into the conference room. Outside the storm grew heavier and heavier, rattling on the windows and howling dangerously.

"We should get out of those wet clothes; I get us some blankets so we can change."

Shimako left the room only to return a moment later with a couple of towels and blankets in hand. She put them on the grand table and without another word started to undress.

Noriko gulped. Clothing was leisurely discarded till the second year was only clad in her underwear. She hadn't completely turned away from the younger girl, which now had a perfect view of the profile of her onee-sama.

'Kami-sama, she is beautiful!'

Shimako's skin was pale and looked like porcelain; she was lean but not frail and had small hips. She had surprisingly long legs for her height. The first year couldn't tear her eyes away from that vision. She let her gaze roam over the, in her eyes perfect body in front of her.

"Do you need help?"

The older girls' voice brought her back to reality, she quickly tried to copy the other girl and get out of her wet clothes, to gloss over her embarrassment, but the fast movement proved fatal. She moaned in pain when she brought her arms up too hastily. In an instant a chilly pair of hands steadied her.

"Let me."

Noriko starred at her onee-sam. They were only a hairs breath apart, and she could feel the cold radiating from the other girl. Breath catching in her throat at the close proximity she nodded.

At a snails pace Shimako started to undress her petite soeur. Every touch of skin on skin proved nearly too much for Noriko. Every chaste contact felt amplified on her suddenly hypersensitive skin. Her breath got shallow and although her body still was cold she felt quiet warm.

"Stop, onegai," breathed Noriko as it finally just got too much for her. She saw the hurt in the other girls' eyes and stepped back.

"I'm sorry. So sorry." She turned ashamed away from the other girl, "I can't bear it when you touch me, not anymore, and not with those feelings I have. I am sorry that I have to taint something innocent like you helping me, with my twisted desires."

"I understand it if you don't want to see me anymore. I guess that would be best." Noriko had to fight back tears.

"I told you. I won't give up on you."

A soft blanket was placed around her shoulders, chasing away a little bit of the chill in her bones. The first year peered at her onee-sama astonished. She was sure, that after her confession the other girl would surly not want her around anymore.

Shimako offered her a kind smile, she now also had a blanket around her shoulders and steered the younger girl to the couch on the other side of the room. They sat down side by side, and the second year spread a third blanket out covering them both.

"I know this situation must be difficult for you, with all those emotions and feelings swirling through your body, and it's not easy for me either. But…I don't want you to leave my life."

She laughed mirthlessly.

"I guess I am selfish…I need you too much to let you go. I am not appalled at your feelings I…I just don't return them. I don't care that you have impure thoughts when you see me unclothed or that you want to touch me. If you keep certain boundaries intact you CAN touch me. Just don't leave me alone! I am sure with time you will overcome those feelings and everything will be back to normal. Let us try okay?"

During her monologue, Shimako had started to lean on the younger girls shoulder pushing her slowly backwards till she was lying down. The older girl nestled in her arms. Hesitantly, Noriko, hugged the other girl holding her close to her chest.

"Is this really okay with you?" A content sigh the only answer she got. Noriko smiled, after a harrowing week, things finally started to look up! Now she was sure they could master any situation, as long as they stayed together.

There was a voice telling her to be careful, but she pushed it to the back of her head. Now was not the time for such bleak thoughts.

Emotionally and physically exhaust, the two girls fell asleep in each others arms. A satisfied smile curving their lips, sure that they had overcome the rough patch in their relationship. They were in for a rude awakening.


	5. Chapter 5

"What a gruesome weather!"

Sachiko discarded some water droplets out of her long scarab blue hair. Although she had an umbrella the stormy weather was able to moist her hair. Yumi, her petite soeur nodded in affirmation, clinging more tightly to soeur's arm.

They were on their way to the Rose mansion, for their second meeting about their upcoming school festival. The weather hadn't improved since morning. An icy wind made walking without getting wet impossible.

Yumi sighed. Just a couple of days ago she was in Italy. The weather was great, lots of sun and the temperature was nice and warm. Here in grey Japan her days in this, for her, strange country seemed so far away and as if it had been a dream.

A gentle hand touched her cheek. The second year raised her head startled and looked at the concern filed eyes of her onee-sama.

"You alright, Yumi?"

'She always looks out for me.'

"Hai! It's nothing, I just thought about Italy and how the weather was so nice there. Gomen it wasn't my intention to make you worry."

She linked there arms together again, squeezing the older girls arm affectingly and smiled happily. Who cared for the weather if they had such an amazing onee-sama like her? Sachiko reciprocated the smile with a kind one of her own.

They continued in silence.

Yumi's thoughts turned to her friends. Were they still at odds with one another? She hoped not. The first year was really curious what had happened between these two. From all the soeur couples in the yamayurikai, their relationship looked the most solid and uncomplicated. Kinda like the one between Shimako and Sei before.

"Yumi?"

"Hai!"

"What do you think happened between Shimako and Noriko?"

Yumi gazed at her grande soeur astounded. Again they had the same thought! Just like then when they each contemplated the meaning of the song Maria-sama's heart. The second year pondered the question for a moment.

"I don't know, but I hope whatever it is they will be able to settle it between them."

The red rose chuckled softly and swept a lock of her hair behind her ear. She stopped and turned to the younger girl. Automatically straightening the others bow and school uniform. A gesture she must have done a hundred times. An affectionate smile curving her lips.

"Oh, Yumi. You matured so much. A year ago you would have bombarded them with question till you got the answer you wanted. A now look at you all laid back and responsible."

"Onee-sama! I wasn't that nosy!"

Yumi pouted, which was a very cute sight. Her bottom lip was sticking out and her eyes were round and big, making her look like a kicked puppy. Sachiko started to laugh amused and after a moment, seeing the ribbing her onee-sam gave her, the first year joined her laughter.

Still chuckling they started to walk again, in no time they reached the rose mansion. Leaving their wet shoes and the umbrella in the foyer, they made their way up the stairs to the conference room.

Loud voices greeted them.

"We should wake them; they are in so much trouble as it is."

"Yoshino, look at them they look exhausted. They have already missed all their classes. There is no harm in letting them sleep a little while longer, so keep your voice down."

"But Rei-chan! They could still catch a teacher and apologize for their skipping school. Maybe their punishment will be reduced!"

"Keep your voice down! They wont get into trouble, look at their clothes they must have been soaking wet and decided to warm up here and then they fell asleep, the teachers will have mercy with them."

"But REI-CHAN!"

Having heard enough Sachiko pushed the door open and surveyed the scene in front of her. Rei and Yoshino stood facing each other and from the part of the conversation she had overheard, Sachiko deducted that they had been arguing.

Yoshino's face was red and even Rei looked a little bit worse for the wear.

The red rose entered gracefully, followed by her unsure looking soeur.

"What is going on here?" She demanded to know addressing the yellow rose.

Rei opened her mouth to reply but Yoshino beat her to it. She huffed impatiently and pointed to the sofa in the corner. There, covered by a thick blanket, lay the two other members of the yamayurikai. Only their heads were visible, but from what she could discern they were deep asleep.

"That's going on. These two skipped school today."

"I told you, they surly hadn't wanted to skip on purpose."

"And I told you that's not the problem but…"

"Stop it you two!"

Sachiko's sharp tone stopped the two from continuing to bicker. Chastened, they dropped their heads ashamed. Yoshino started to trace random patterns on the floor with her feet and Rei picked at her fingernails. They looked like two scolded toddlers, Yumi thought and bit on her lip to keep from laughing.

A soft rustling of sheets and a loud yawn, draw all the attention back to the sofa.

Noriko's eyes fluttered open, and she was greeted by the lovely sight of a sleeping Shimako. She contemplated waking the other girl, but the action proofed unnecessary as the white rose left slumber at this exact moment. The two Lilian students looked gazes. A loving smile grazed Shimako's lips and she swept some unruly hair out of the younger girls eyes, chasing away with that motion every doubt the other girl had that there would be awkwardness between them. Still the soft caress left a sour taste, like she shouldn't enjoy it as much as she did.

"Well well, the sleeping beauties are finally awake."

Yoshino's voice tore the two girls out of their own world they had fallen into and alerted them that they weren't alone anymore.

Shimako's eyes flew wide open and she hastily scrambled backwards, knocking her elbow in Noriko's stomach in the process.

"Ugh."

"Gomen."

"No…problem." The younger girl wheezed.

It took them some time to completely detangle themselves from each other. Their coverings had gotten caught up in on another and their bodies somehow didn't cooperate they way they wanted. Finally, what felt like ages, they stood in front of their fellow yamayurikai members. Covered only in blankets with bare feet and red faces they waited for their punishment, which they would surly receive.

An amused snicker broke the silence.

Yumi and Yoshino tried to contain their laughter but it was in vain. The scene in front of them had just been too funny. The two other girls struggle to get up had looked just hilarious. The pushed each other, had nearly fallen down and on a couple occasions nearly lost their blankets, which would have left them half naked. They burst into laughter holding their stomachs and doubling over.

Rei looked at Sachiko and shrugged helplessly with her shoulders, mouthing 'What can I do?' and grinned roguishly. The red rose shook her head in defeat, but a small smile snuck her way on her lips.

Shimako and Noriko looked at each other, holding tightly to their blankets and confusion written clearly on their faces. Nani?

Properly dressed now, the members of the yamayurikai sat around the table drinking tea.

"Gomen, we didn't mean to laugh at you, but the way you tried to straighten up was just too funny."

"It's alright, Yumi. It served as right."

Shimako was still slightly embarrassed at getting caught in such a compromising situation. Not because Noriko and she weren't wearing much clothes when the others came but because they had unintentionally skipped school. She thought of ways to apologize to the teachers when a sneeze followed by a harsh cough pulled her out of her musings. Once started she couldn't stop coughing, making her chest and throat ache painfully.

'Itai.'

In an instant a pair of hands started to rub her shoulders while another held a cup of tea in front of her and a third touched her temple to gauge her temperature.

"God, Shimako you are burning! You must have a fever, you shouldn't be here."

Sachiko felt bad, how could they not have seen that the second year was ill. She looked at Rei, the yellow Rose's feature were grim. She put the tea cup down and with one fast swoop took Shimako in her arms.

"Rei-san?"

"Its alright, I will put you on the couch so you can rest. We will contact your father to fetch you, no arguing."

Even if she had the strength to argue, she just couldn't. It felt so nice to be held in Rei's strong arms. Exhausted she rested her head on the other girls shoulder and closed her eyes, the cool temperature of the uniform a blessed relief against the burning in her cheeks.

With great care, Rei laid the white rose on the couch and tenderly covered her with a woven blanket. Yoshino hovered worriedly behind her. Rei petted soothingly her petite soeur's shoulder and offered her a reassuring smile.

"Don't be so anxious, she just has a cold. She will be fine in a couple of days."

Yoshino still looked doubtful and put her arms around the older girl looking for solace.

"Still it was reckless for her to be out and about in her condition."

Sachiko stated disapprovingly. What was the younger girl thinking? She must have been sick already and still she came to school, in this weather no less!

"That was my fault. She wanted to talk with me again, so she pushed herself too hard…" Noriko dropped her head ashamed.

Yumi looked at her soeur condemnatory, gesturing with her head in Noriko's direction urging the older girl to do something. Sachiko opened and closed her mouth, at a loss for words. She sighed in defeat and approached the first year clasping her shoulder with one hand and guiding with the other the younger girls head up so she could look in her eyes.

"It's not your fault. If Shimako set her mind on something even you wouldn't be able to sway her. So don't hang your head, what's done is done. Now we can only see that she gets home safely, and stays there. OK?"

"Hai."

Sachiko smiled and got a weak smile in return after which the younger girl left and went to her onee-sama's side. Taking her hand she started to talk to her softly. The red rose observed her fondly.

A soft touch on the small of her back alerted Sachiko to the presence of her soeur. Inquiringly she looked at the smaller girl. Yumi smiled happily and just shook her head. There were times when Sachiko came across as heartless and cruel, but Yumi knew that Sachiko cared a lot, especially for her friends. Still, it was something special for her to witness this softer side of her onee-sama, even if it sometimes took some prodding to elicit this side.


	6. Chapter 6

Shimako was dosing peacefully. Her mouth was slightly apart, so she could breath easier. Her hair was spread out on her pillow, and the blanket was pulled up till her chin. She looked like sleeping beauty. Ready to awake at the kiss of her prince.

Noriko shook her head vigorously. 'Mustn't think like that. Bad Noriko.'

After all her classes ended, and she properly apologized and explained herself to her teachers for the day before, Noriko went to visit her sick soeur. She was really lucky that the teachers had let her off easily, she had cleaning duty for the courtyard of the school, sweeping leafs and such and she had had to promise them next time she would contact them immediately.

The first year sighed, it could have been so much worse. She sat on a stool beside her onee-sama's futon an unopened bar of hazelnut chocolate, Shimako's favourite, in her lap. She was reluctant to wake the older girl; her father had told her she had had a rough night. The fever had risen to nearly fatal level and he was very close to rush her to the hospital. Before it hat gotten too critical though the cool compresses her father administered had started to work and the fever receded slightly. But the ordeal had exhausted the white rose keeping her asleep for the better part of the day.

Noriko looked out of the window. Today was so different from yesterday. The sun was shining and it was so much warmer. She saw a gingko tree not far from the temple, its last leafs rustling in the breeze. There were only a couple of it left, most of them already lay on the ground, wilting and dying. The first year contemplated the tree critically.

'It looks kinda lonely and sad.' She sighed in defeat. It was no use in staying longer. Shimako would probably sleep for the rest of the day. She would come back tomorrow; maybe by then the older girl would feel better and be awake. She could ask Yoshino and Yumi if they would want to accompany her.

Noriko just considered leaving when a soft moan alerted her to the slowly awakening of the other girl. Shimako slowly opened her eyes, which felt as if they were held down by lead. Blinking she adjusted to the bright light in the room. Didn't it rain just a moment before? And why was she in her room? Nani? The last thing she remembered was strong arms holding her and whispered words of encouragement. It seemed she had lost a day.

'They must have brought me home, or called my father.'

"Shimako-san? How are you?"

Disoriented she looked at her petite soeur, noting the worried expression she tried to formulate an answer, but a harsh coughing fit prevented her from doing so.

Noriko was by her side in a flash. Holding her upright, and petting her back, she passed her a cup with lukewarm tea. Shimako drunk cautiously. The cool liquid soothed the aching in her throat, but the coughing had weakened her. She leant heavenly on the younger girl, relishing the gentle touches.

"Arigatou."

The brunette felt the first year shake her head, and snuck a glance at her. Noriko was blushing but kept, a little stiff now, stroking the older girls back. She coughed embarrassed.

'She cares so much, I am glad that I have her in my life.'

Unhasty she lifted her hand and laid her palm on the other girls' cheek causing her lock gazes with Shimako. A tremor of apprehension ran through the first year's body.

Shimako smiled fondly caressing the soft cheek. Noriko's blush deepened.

'She is just too cute.'

Noticing the increasingly uncomfortable look on her soeur's face, she retracted ruefully her hand and the younger girl put instantly some distance between them. Shimako sighed regretfully. Would it be always like this between them from now on? To dispel the awkward moment she thanked the younger girl for visiting her.

"That was implicitness." A beat. "I was so worried for you. You were so pale and had difficulty breathing, I really got afraid. I prayed to Maria-sama and Buddha to protect you and keep you by my side..." Uncomfortable by her own frankness she stopped talking. She had said too much already. Slightly mortified she looked away from the older girl.

The white Rose was deeply touched by the earnest words of her soeur. For the first time she became really aware how deep the other girls' devotion ran, she didn't feel repulsed by it but deeply loved and cared. It was a warm feeling and reminded her of another feeling, a feeling she herself once had for a person that for always will have a special place in her heart.

'Not thinking about THAT.'

"I don't deserve such a kind petite soeur like yourself Noriko-chan, but I will thank Maria-sama for the rest of my life for her gift of meeting you."

Overcome with a strange new protectiveness, she pulled the younger girl in a tight hug. Haltingly Noriko reciprocated, closing her eyes and inhaling the scent of Shimako's soft hair. At the same time a barbwire wove itself tighter around her heart, squeezing painfully.

'Oh god, what bittersweet agony, her touch invokes in me'

Suddenly it didn't look so easy anymore to get over her feelings for the white rose.

After ten days Shimako was well enough, to go to school again. During her forced stay at home, Noriko had visited her every day. They had chatted about school and yamayurikai business, in particularly the upcoming school festival. Did their homework together, the first year had brought her onee-sama the worksheets she needed and they had played card games.

What was a couple of very pleasurable days for Shimako, was anything but pleasurable for her petite soeur. Noriko was torn between enjoying their close contact and resenting every minute of it. On incident still stood vividly and painstakingly in her memory.

_Shimako, after lying in bed for the better part of a week, had decided she wanted to take a walk and not even the arguments from her father and petite soeur that it may be too early could stop her. _

_A little stiff at first, the white rose, left her bed and went slowly to her closet. Picking a comfy tracksuit, she started changing her clothes without regard that Noriko hadn't exited the room. The younger girl was rooted to the spot as her grande soeur disrobed in front of her eyes. She wore only a pair of cotton pyjamas and nothing else beneath it. In the past it would have been completely normal to stay, they were just two girls after all and they had nothing to hide. Now everything was different, at least for Noriko. _

_Button after button more and more creamy skin was unveiled, and Noriko starred transfixed. Finally the last button, and for the first time the younger girl saw Shimako unclothed.._

_Perfection was the only word that came to the first years mind. The younger girl sucked air into her lungs, suddenly feeling light-headed and at the same time her mouth went dry. She felt her face flushing from embarrassment and quickly turned away, already walking briskly to the door muttering apologies. Just before she reached the safety of the exit, a harsh cough and a miserable whimper afterward made her stop instantly. Turning back, she saw Shimako holding her chest, pain evident in her face._

_The white rose felt miserable. Her chest ached with every breath she took and just leaving her bed had exhausted her completely. She swayed and lost her equilibrium, closing her eyes she prepared herself for a hard impact. But it never came; instead a pair of gentle arms caught her fall. _

_Seeing the other girl collapsing, Noriko had jumped to the rescue. Barely catching her before she had impacted with the ground. She now held her in her arms, her hands touching bare skin, the top of Shimako's pyjama having fallen open during her fall. Her upper body bared for all to see._

_Noriko inhaled sharply and forced herself not to look down, instead she caught the older girls' eyes. Their gazes locked. On face pale, the other pink. Without conscious thought she started to caress the soft skin. Shimako shivered at the contact eyes fluttering._

'_I am touching her! Her skin is so smooth and velvety.' _

_Noriko's thoughts were in turmoil. She would have loved nothing more to stay in this pose forever, touch her onee-sama and caress her porcelain skin but she knew it was improper. Reluctantly she helped her onee-sama gain her footing, with an unsteady hand she closed the other girls' top, deliberately looking at the floor._

"_You should change, and I should go and wait outside." With these words she had left the other girl to change alone. Not seeing how Shimako clutched the pyjama top to her body and gazed at her disturbed._

'After that we still went for a walk, but it was awkward.' She sighed, earning a baffled glance from her friend Touko.

The two first years were on their way to the rose mansion, they had a very important meeting to attend. Today was the day they would finally decide which play they would perform.

'What should I do? I don't see a way out of this. Being near her is killing me.' The first year sighed again dejectedly.

'It's not helping that now with the play coming up I will spend even more time with her as if we not spend nearly every minute together. And why does she have to be so nice to me! Doesn't she see what she is doing with her kindness!?'

A tab on the shoulder brought her abruptly out of her musings. Huffily, the first year whirled around.

"What?!" she snapped irately.

Touko lifted her hands placatory, surprised at her friend's angry reaction.

"Whoa there, could you please keep from biting my head off? At least till the school plays are over?"

Noriko closed her eyes and tried to regain her composure, taking a couple of deep breaths. She had to get her temper under control.

"Sorry Touko, there is just a lot on my mind. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It doesn't happen to be a certain soeur of yours that is on your mind eh?"

Taken back Noriko starred at her classmate. Was she that transparent? Touko smirked cheekily.

"Oh come on, don't look so shocked. There is only one person who could be responsible for your mood and that is Shimako Todo. So…you finally told her your feelings, hm?" Touko asked, acting indifferently while inspecting her nails. Secretly gauging the other girls' reaction.

The first year stopped dead in her tracks, paralyzed. Horror-stricken and eyes wide open she opened and closed her mouth a couple of times but no sound came out, making her look like a fish out of water. Touko laughed amused at her friends comically expressions. Finally Noriko regained her ability to speak.

"How? When?" She spluttered incoherently. How did Touko find out about her feelings, especially since she herself wasn't aware of them for that long?

Touko turned around and walked back to her friends' side putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Since the day you first told me about her. You had this glint in your eyes, one I've never seen before. From that moment I knew you were head over heals for her." She softly smacked Noriko's head eliciting a yelp in protest.

"Even it took you so long to realise this yourself. You are so thick sometimes."

Noriko rubbed her head and scowled accusingly at her classmate, already forgetting her mortification over hearing that her friend knew that she fell for another girl.

"Don't look at me like that; it's your own fault that I can see through you like through a plate glass window. Tch…no acting ability What. So. Ever. I can't believe you play the lead in the first year's rendition of the little prince."

"Touko!"

The curly head just laughed rakishly. She gave the other girl a slight push, then started running in the direction of the rose mansion.

"Touko, take THAT back!!" The indignant exclamation was heard across the whole schoolyard, turning heads here and there. Noriko took chase, forgetting just for a moment all her troubles in her pursuit of the other girl.

"Ne-Ever!"

"ARGH!"

Touko's laughter was carried over the whole school grounds.


	7. Chapter 7

"Stop…it…please…I give…I give," panted a winded Touko. Noriko, fitter than her classmate, had caught up with her right before she had reached the safety of the rose mansion. Pushing her against the wall and tickling her merciless, a victorious grin on her face. Touko tried to escape those fast fingers but her efforts were futile, the other girl was also stronger than her.

Having attained her revenge Noriko stopped her assault, letting the curly head straighten up. A bemused smile graced her lips. Warily Touko regarded her, fearing her friend hadn't complete forgiven her and was planning a sneak attack.

"What?"

"You are a good friend Touko. Thank you; you helped me forget my problems. Even if it only was for a short time."

The first year hugged her classmate gratefully, missing the fond smile on her friends face.

"Well someone HAS to do the job, right?"

They smiled at each other, basking in the strong friendship they shared.

"Is this a private thing or can anybody join in?"

Touko saw how the smile left Noriko's face, her face shutting down. She looked over the still turned form of her friend at the serenely smiling face of Shimako Todo. She narrowed her eyes.

"Private," she answered curtly, "come on Noriko lets go, the meeting starts soon and we have to prepare tea first. Excuse us please."

She took the other girls limp arm and pulled her along, leaving behind a confused and hurt white rose.

Walking upstairs, Noriko squeezed Touko's hand thankful. She really was lucky that she had such a great friend.

"Alright then it's decided, we do the play 'Torikaebaya Monogatari' any objections?"

Nobody raised its hand. Sachiko was satisfied; they had gotten a lot done. They had decided which play they would do, already divided up the tasks and even loosely talked about who would play who. All in all this years school festival would be sure more pleasurable for her than last years of that she was sure.

"But what about Touko and Noriko?"

"What do you mean Yoshino?"

Yoshino looked at her onee-sama as if she were little bit dense, which she could be sometimes, the first year thought but that was not point right now.

"They are in the play of the first years, Rei-chan! We can't ask them to be on both plays now can we?"

A collective sigh went through the room. They had forgotten about that completely! Every grade would do a play of their own, with the yamayurikai, with help of the hanadera all boys' school, doing a fourth one. The other members of the yamayurikai had wisely refined from joining their classmates in their play, but Noriko and Touko hadn't had a chance. It was the decision of the whole class to make Noriko the lead and Touko was such a good actress she just had to be in the play too.

"I can be in both plays, no problem. That wouldn't bother me." Touko looked forward to the challenge of being in two completely different plays. A chance to show everyone her talent and shine. Maybe then a certain someone would see her true self.

"I…I would prefer to only be in "The Little Prince" if that's no problem." Noriko had spoken haltingly not looking anyone in the eye, especially not her soeur. She knew she couldn't handle working with Shimako this closely and now had a perfect excuse not to.

It would be too dangerous. Accidentally touching, brushing each other while passing. Maybe after a long day rehearsing, _they would be the last to leave. Their gazes would meet Shimako's clear blue eyes and her dark grey ones. The older girl would step closer, touching her cheek and she would mimic the gesture. The second year would close her eyes briefly enjoying the gentle touch, wanting more. They would decrease the distance between them, till they breathed the same air. Hesitating for only a moment, then they would bridge the final distance and their lips would m…_

Sachiko's voice broke her out of the fantasy she had been in. She blushed heavily, sneaking a glance around the table she was relieved to see that no one seemed to notice.

"Of course it is no problem, we are sad that you can't be part of our play but you have a responsibility to honour the trust your class has in you and play the lead in their play to the best of your abilities." The red rose smiled encouragingly at the unsettled first year.

"We will cheer you on." Added Yumi enthusiastically.

"Of course we will!" Yoshino called from her spot beside her cousin.

"Arigatou everyone." Noriko was touched in the confidence everyone had in her.

Shimako looked down at her, in her lap, folded hands. A frown on her face. She was … miffed. She really had looked forward to the school play. But now? Without Noriko by her side, it sure wouldn't be that much fun. She really would have loved to see her petite soeur in one of those old feudal kimonos; the younger girl would have surly looked beautiful in them.

She glanced at her petite soeur and instantly felt saddened at the relieved expression she saw on the other girls face. Was she this happy that she wouldn't have to be in the play? Was it because of her? No, that couldn't be the reason could it? Ok there was the brush off she got earlier but they had talked before and decided they still could maintain their normal soeur relationship while Noriko worked through her little … problem. But seeing the ecstatic face of her petite soeur she wasn't so sure that everything was alright between them.

How stupid and conceited of her. Of course it wouldn't be easy to just 'fall out of love' she of all people should know this. But in her desperation she just wanted to forget what Noriko had told her and resume their normal relationship. Shimako knew they could never regain what they had unwittingly lost and she felt a sharp sting in her heart. She touched her breast tentatively.

"It hurts…" she murmured crestfallen still staring at her obvious happy soeur, "why does it hurt so much?"

Noriko was elated! She now had a perfect excuse to spend less time with her onee-sama! Maybe the forced time apart would help her to get her emotional equilibrium back. Out of the corner of her eye she saw how Touko gave her inconspicuously thumbs up. Warmed at her friends' thoughtfulness she returned the gesture, not noticing that her interaction with the other girl was observed by a dismayed looking Shimako.

"I guess that's all, lets meet again tomorrow after school to start the preparations."

Everyone agreed with the red rose, and with that the meeting was closed.

Noriko hastily scrambled from her chair and collected, as was her duty as an en bouton, her onee-sama's and the others tea cups. Racing to the sink she scrubbed them clean in record time, all in the hope she could escape quickly the confines of the rose mansion. She was afraid that Shimako wanted to…talk, something the first year definitely wanted to avoid. Her emotions were too wild and conflicted at the moment.

Just as she was about to leave the soft voice of her onee-sama called her back. Caught!

"Noriko would you have a moment?."

Knowing that refusing would be considered impolite and disrespectful she waited, till the others had left the room, already dreading the conversation they would have. The others looked at her intrigued noticing their strange behaviour, interest clearly showing in their eyes, but the left the room one after another. Touko touched her arm sympathetically as she passed. Soon the last of the yamayurikai members had left the room and Noriko was alone with the older girl.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Hey everyone thanks for hanging in here :) i know its a really long time since i posted the last chapter but better late than never right? :D

I rewrote some parts in earlier chapters and added 2 new i hope you all like

reviews are always appreciated

* * *

A heavy silence fell between them. Shimako wrought her hands and observed the younger girl who was staring at her feet arms rigid at her side. A posture that didn't help with the brunets' nervousness, now that she was alone with Noriko she didn't know how to start the conversation. How do you tell someone that you are sorry that they love you? That the only thing you want is go back to the status quo. Back to a time were the younger girls face would light up when she saw her and they could spend hours together totally at ease in eacht others company.

Now she lived in a bizarre mirror world, were her mere presence mad Noriko uncomfortable and the younger girl wished to be anywhere but here. It made her unspeakable sad.

Noriko felt the older girls eyes on her and it unnerved her. She felt judged and assessed. A sliver of resentment mad itself known. It wasn't her fault they were now in this situation! She couldn't help it that she fell in love with her soeur. Hadnt asked for days of heartache hours of misery and minutes of sorrow. If she could she would gladly rip her heart out to stop its treacherous feelings that only brought her pain. NO, she wasn't at fault here! Her anger rising like a giant wave ready to bury anything and everything. It was all Shimako's fault! She told her she needed space, she told her they shouldn't see each other and she told her what her mere presence not speaking of her touch invoked in her.

And what did the older girl do? She constantly sought her company brought her in situations were they would be alone and were she had to touch her. It just wasn't right to put the whole blame on her! A small part of her knew she was unfair to her friend, that she didn't intend to hurt her deliberately but she was to far gone in her fury to care now.

Not knowing the powder keg of emotions in her petites soeurs heart, Shimako broke the silence.

"This can't continue." This innocent words, uttered only to demonstrate their shared unhappiness with their current situation and illustrate her helplessness was the cause for Noriko to explode.

"Do you think you are the only one who is miserable!" She took a couple of angry steps in the direction of her soeur, who looked at her shocked after her outburst. Eyed wide and mouth open she stared at the other girl. But Noriko wasn't finished.

"Every day I see you I die a little more, it hurts in here," she touched the place were her heart rests, "it hurts so much that the pain drives me mad! And you have the nerve to tell me this cant continue?! I know it cant! I told you I needed time away from you. I told you!" She accused.

Shimako bit her lip and tried to keep the tears at bay.

"I though we could work…" Noriko interrupted her irrately and minimised the distance between them stopping directly in front of her.

"Could work through this? I cant just turn my feelings on and off I am not a machine!"

Norikos hot breath blew over the older girls face so close were they. She could clearly see the anger and despair in her petite soeurs face. It tore at her own heart.

"Tell me what can I do to make you feel better." Shimako knew she sounded desperate but she was at her wits end and the whole situation pained her beyond words. She just wanted to make Noriko happy again, was that too much to ask?

Before she even had time to rethink her actions, Noriko ripped the cross from around her neck. Destroying the lock and giving her a bloody gash in the process. She refrained from wincing at the wound and dangled the rosary in front of the panicked eyes of the brunet.

"Take this and leave me alone." She regretted the words the moment they left her mouth. Seeing the devasted eyes of her grand soeur. The hurt and pain her thoughtless action had caused she wished for nothing more than she could take back every spiteful word she had said in the last couple of minutes. Her hand holding the cross started to shake slightly. Maria-sama what had she done?

Slowly Shimako raised her own trembling hand, swallowing the sob that wanted to escape her body, and took the symbol of their relationship back into her possesion. She winced as she saw the flecks of blood on the destroyed lock. She gathered all the strength she had left and locked her gaze with that of the onyx eyes in front of her. Hundreds of emotion like clouds were displayed, regret being one of the most prominent, but she focused on the still lingering specks of anger. Righterous anger so she could do what she had to do.

"As you wish." And with this Shimako ran.

"What are they taking so long for?"

"I don't know, Yoshino, I wish I did."

The two second years exchanged concerned glances. They had been waiting for half an hour already. But so far neither Noriko nor Shimako had left the rose mansion. They knew something bad was going on, Noriko hadn't acted normal these past couple of days and although Shimako behaved like always there was something in her eyes that told close observers that she had something on her mind. They wanted to talk to both of them and shed light on what was bothering them. Because how things were right now no one was happy.

Their grande soeurs had left without them. They hadn't wanted to get involved, still persisting that whatever the problem was could only be solved by the parties involved. A sentiment the younger girls didn't share so they stayed but with the advice to be supportive and not pushy.

Yoshino rested on the side of the mansion. On foot bend and propped on the wall, she stared at the sky, a pensive frown on her face. Yumi sat on the steps beside her, hands folded and pressed between her knees, also deep in thought.

"Hey! What's with the gloomy faces?"

Both girls were shaken out of their rigour by the familiar voice. Before them stood no other then the former white rose. Clad in jeans and a white button down shirt, the wind ruffling her short hair, and a roguish grin on her face, Sei looked as carefree as always not to mention handsome. No wonder some of the first years still talked about her admiringly. Yumi could quite good remember an incident were Sei had visited her and one girl had fainted. Only because of some, for Sei standards, harmless flirting and charming smiles. Yumi still had to chuckle every time she thought about that.

"So who died?"

"No one, but you might be the person who could find out what was going on."

Sei cocked her head inquiringly.

"Me? Why me? I don't even know what's going on?"

"Well, the thing is…"

Before Yoshino was able to finish her sentence the door to the mansion flew open and a form bolted through it. Yumi not expecting the fast movement fell from the stairs with a yelp, colliding with Yoshino who had vacated her spot near the wall the moment she heard the door open.

Sei acted lightning fast, grabbing the arm of the person passing her, effectively halting her escape.

"Shimako what's going on?"

The second year had her head bend. Her slight frame was shaking so hard that even if the blonde hadn't held her hand she would have felt it. Convinced that her former soeur wouldn't run away, she let go of her arm. Glancing at Yumi and Yoshino for help she was met with equally clueless faces.

"Can we leave here?" a whispered plea.

The university student brought her gaze back to Shimako, who was now looking at her pleadingly with her azure eyes a shade darker. She looked on the verge of tears barely keeping it together. Sei was at a loss for words, never before had she seen the younger girl like that. What could have had happened? Mute she nodded.

A slight rustle from the direction of the door made all of them turn their heads. Noriko stood in the doorway.

Instantly everyone felt the tension in the air. Sei looked from the first year, features grim and body unmoving, to Shimako. The second years form was rigid; her hands were balled to fist and clenched tightly. Something silver, sparkling in the sunlight caught her attention. Without hesitation she grabbed the brunettes arm and lifted it. Sawing what was held in the white rose hand, the other two second years gasped shocked. Shimako's rosary!

"Why do you have that, Shimako?" Sei asked cautiously. She had no idea what was going on. She thought Shimako had found the perfect soeur in the younger girl. They complemented each other wonderfully. An in Noriko the young white rose had found an anchor, someone who brought her out of her shell a little and helped her to appreciate the small things.

"Because I gave it back to her."

Noriko left the doorway and walked down the steps, all eyes on her. Her face was a mask. No visible emotion present. She looked like the living dead. Resigned and with no hope.

"There are certain circumstances, which are of no concern for you right now, which are making it impossible for us to stay soeurs. I am not sure if I will be able to settle the problem but I will try. So if you would excuse me, I have to get to a rehearsal."

Sidestepping a worried Sei, who still held Shimako's hand, and two too shocked to speak yamayurikai members, the former white rose en bouton left hurriedly in the direction of the gym. Was there blood on her neck? The former rose frowned worried. What the hell happened here?

The blond, sensing the need of her soeur to leave as well, tugged on the other girls arm to indicate her attention to do just that.

"I guess we will be leaving too, see you another time!"

She didn't give Yumi and Yoshino a chance to reply and just turned around and started to walk briskly towards the gate, taking a downtrodden Shimako with her. Sei let go of her ex-soeurs wrist, instead intertwining their fingers. Instantly she felt a grateful squeeze. Deeply disturbed over the scene she just had witnessed the blond swore she would get to the bottom of this mystery.


	9. Chapter 9

They had been sitting opposite each other in the small café near the school for nearly an hour before anyone spoke a word. Sei had wanted to give Shimako the time to regain her composure and Shimako hadn't known how to start to tell Sei what was going on. Thinking that there was no easy way of saying this, the brunette decided to be blunt and as clear as possible.

"Noriko told me she loves me 'that way' but she knew that I don't reciprocate her feelings and that we never could be a couple, I agreed. We decided to stay soeurs and she said she would try to get over those feelings. But obviously she failed, and now she feels that she can't be near me," Shimako's voice cracked slightly, "'cos it hurts too much, she says."

She hadn't cried in front of Noriko when the first year gave her back the rosary. Keeping it all inside, but now the dam burst and started to sob uncontrollable.

Sei instantly got up from her seat and knelt beside her and took her in her arms holding her close. She didn't say a word, they would have been meaningless, she just held her and let her cry out her despair. After awhile the tears subsided and the blonde took out her handkerchief, softly whipping away the residue tears, getting a weak smile in return. Having cleaned up the younger girl, she again sat down opposite of her.

She needed a moment to think. Looking around the interior of the café she spotted a woman sitting near the entrance, reading a newspaper. Her black hair was cut in a pageboy cut and she wore glasses. Dressed in slacks and a white blouse, she looked quite familiar. For a moment Sei thought it was Youko, but then the woman must have sensed her staring and looked her way showing that she wasn't who Sei thought she was. Smiling and nodding in her direction receiving a courteous smile in return, the blonde brought her attention back to Shimako.

The younger girl had her hands folded in front of her and she stared at the tablecloth worrying her bottom lip. A frown on her face. Her shoulders were slumped as if the weight of the world rested on them and her appearance was dishevelled Sei's heart bled for her petite soeur.

"You know this situation seems quite familiar to me, well except that you didn't give me back the rosary."

Shimako's head snapped up immediately, as Sei knew it would, they had never again brought up what happened last term. It was just something they had agreed wordlessly on. But it seemed the other thought it necessary to bring that incident up now.

"Sei what are you implying?" Shimako' voice raised a notch tinged with slight anger and mortification; she was still embarrassed about that incident. Especially in hindsight.

"The time you kissed me and told me you were in love with me. Looks like you are in the same situation I was then, well, except Noriko seems to have greater feelings for you than you had for me."

"How can you say something like that! That was a complete different situation" was the instant hurt reply. She had been head over heels for Sei back then. How could the other insinuate something like that!

"Isn't it obvious? Noriko couldn't stay near you without it getting too much for her so she left you. We stayed close, even though you tried to keep me away at first. For us everything turned out alright in the end. We stayed soeurs and we stayed close friend sadly that's not the case with Noriko and you."

Sei's matter of fact voice and description of the events that had transpired back then doused the younger girls ire like water to a flame. She was right. THAT had happened between them. No use denying it.

The Blonde kept quiet for a moment, combing through her hair with her fingers, deep in thought. Shimako observed her, mulling over the things the blonde told her.

Was she right? Were Norikos feelings greater that the ones she once had? Sure she had been devastated after confessing her feelings and being rejected, and like Sei said she had gone into hiding. But the other girl hadn't let her, relentlessly pursuing her and telling her she didn't mind her feelings and didn't think of them as sick, how could she with her past. So in time her romantic feelings had weakened and they had resumed their normal soeur relationship. She even went so far to say that it made their relationship that much stronger. But she still could remember that one moment when she had gotten her heart broken she was sure she would never forget it. This feeling had been the worst she ever felt.

_She didn't know how long she had been crying into her grande soeurs jacket but slowly the tears stopped and reluctantly she let go and got back to her feet. Sei stood with her a comforting smile on her lips._

"_Do you feel better now?"_

_A weak nod. She felt so pathetic. Crying like a baby. She had no idea what had gotten into her. Okay that was a lie, she knew exactly what had gotten into her, a certain black rose that is. A rose who had whispered seductively of things which could happen, wonderful things, if she just had the courage to tell the person she loved of her feelings. Why did Shizuka have to do that? That hadn't been fair! 'Because she cares for you,' a traitorous voice whispered in the back of her head. She blew out a shaky breath. Of course._

_Shimako felt a slight touch on her shoulder and looked at the concerned face of her soeur. The sun was long gone and the first stars appeared on the sky. The moon shone through the open curtains bathing the room in an ethereal glow._

'_Now or Never!' Taking a deep breath, the brunette closed the small distance between them, so that they stood toe to toe. Raising her head she looked the older girl in the eyes, letting her see all her feelings and desires. Sei's eyes widened._

"_I love you, Sei," with these words she rose on her toes, and closed the gap bringing their lips together. Their were kissing and for one small moment, Shimako thought Sei reciprocated the kiss, but then she felt a soft but insistent hand on her shoulder pushing her back, breaking their tender touch. _

_The look of regret and sympathy on the blonde's face were forever etched in Shimakos mind._

'I had been crushed beyond measure, but I never had the urge to return the rosary. Why was that?' Still mulling over that question, Sei's next words caught her by surprise.

"Are you sure you don't reciprocate her feelings?"

"Nani?" That sure brought her attention back to the present. Bewildered she stared at the thoughtful expression on her oneesama's face.

"I asked, are you…"

"I heard you, but what made you ask that question? I told you I didn't return her feelings."

"Just so…" came the nonchalant reply. Their was a glint in Sei's eyes one Shimako knew all too well, she snorted, quiet un-ladylike.

"Sei Satou you NEVER ask questions 'just so', so tell me why are you asking me that?"

For a moment Shimako thought she wouldn't get an answer but finally the older girl spoke.

"You have that look in your eyes when you talk about her. A look that once was directed at me, that's why I recognise it. So I ask you again: Are you 100 % sure that you are not in love with her as well?"

Sei stared at her imploringly willing her to answer truthfully. It should have been an easy answer to an easy question, but suddenly she felt not as confident in her own feelings anymore as she had before. What was going on? Of course she wasn't in love with her soeur! What a stupid question! She had no other feelings except friendship type ones for the other girl. 'What a bout the time she held you in her arms while you both slept? You felt save and protected by her. Or the time she caught you before you fell didn't you see a different side of her and felt your heart flutter?' There was that damn nagging voice again!

That had been nothing, she always felt save with Noriko, and her heart had fluttered because she nearly had crushed to the floor and was relieved that the other girl had prevented that. 'Liar.'

And suddenly her head were filled with images of Noriko and them together. Instances were they had embraced each other came back to haunt her. Hadn't she felt something in her chest? Hadn't her hands felt clammy sometimes and her throat suspiciously dry? What about the times her gaze had lingered on the other girls form for just a moment to long that was appropriate? Had she really been that blind to her own feelings? What could have been the cause for such an elaborated self deception?

Exhausted mentally and physically Shimako closed her eyes sighing deeply. She knew why. Oh god what an idiot she had been. It was all so clear now.

"Once burned, you shy away from the flame."

Sei understood. For all her joking and flirting Sei was probably one of the most perceptive people Shimako knew, but right now she hated her. Hated that again she saw regret and sympathy in those amazing blue eyes of hers.

"I am sorry."

And with those softly spoken words, all her anger vanished instantly. Exhaling she nodded resigned. She was so tired.

"Me too."

No words were spoken after that.

* * *

"Noriko?"

The first year starred vacantly into space, worrying her bottom lip and absentmindedly touching her neck only to shy away a moment later as if burned. She was clearly in a world of her own.

Touko sighed. Noriko had been like this since she came to rehearsal. She was distracted and spaced out all the time all the while she had this sad facial expression. The first year tried again to get her friends attention. She touched softly her friends shoulder. A pair of confused eyes met her own concerned ones.

"Didn't you hear me? I had been calling you for quiet some time now we all did."

Not really understanding what Touko meant by those words, Noriko let her gaze roam through the room. All eyes were on her and there was concern etched in all their faces, concern solely for her wellbeing.

"I am sorry, I must have spaced out for a minute there."

The other first years exchanged apprehensive glances and Touko knew she had something to do before they would bombard her helpless friend with thousand questions. The curly head stepped forward, laying a comforting hand on her friends shoulder. Earning an appreciative, if weak, smile. 'Her eyes are sooo sad.'

"Maybe you need a break," she turned to the others," lets finish for today. Okay?"

Consenting murmurs were heard and everyone started to pack up, stealing furtive glances at the two friends. Touko wanting to escape their nosy classmates started to push Noriko softly forward, in the direction of the door but was met with resistance.

"Come one lets go."

"But shouldn't we help?" Althought she felt miserable Norikos kind heart didn't want to leave if there is still work to do. Touko let her gaze sweep over the area assessing the situation. Coming to the satisfying conclusion, that no they wouldnt be needed, she shook her head.

"No it's alright, come on!"

Another push and this time she succeeded in getting the other girl to move. Together they left the gym. Touko blew some air out of her lungs relieved. Now she only had to get Noriko to talk.

"So do you want to tell me what happened between Shimako and you or do you want me to guess."

That's Touko always blunt and straight to the point. Which in that case didn't make it easier for Noriko to tell her what was going on. She sighed exhausted, collecting her thoughts.

"I gave back the rosary, told her to leave me alone. I just couldn't be near her anymore," she moistened her suddenly dry lips, "it just hurt too much."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh…"

They continued in silence walking side by side. Each deep in thought. The school grounds were nearly empty at this hour; only students who had extra curricular activities were allowed to stay after the last lesson was over. A cool breeze ruffled the branches of the trees and made the girls shiver. Winter was only a stone's throw away; you could practically smell the cold.

"I really am in love with her you know."

Touko closed her eyes it pained her to hear her always strong friend so broken.

"I know."

"But she doesn't feel the same way."

"I know."

Noriko took Touko's hand and made her stop. Looking at her friend, the spirited first year was overcome with sympathy. The raven haired girls' eyes brimmed with tears and her face was full of despair and sorrow. She looked like someone who just had gotten a death sentence.

'Or someone who's heart had been broken.' Touko's own heart ached for her friend, but there was nothing she could do except be there for her.

"Why does it have to hurt this much?" Her voice wavered, "And why now? I knew from the beginning that nothing would ever come out of my feelings for her; I even told her so when I confessed. Why does it now feel like my insides are burning and my heart is smashing into pieces?" Noriko snivelled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Now it's more final I guess. You gave back the rosary and there is no reason for you two to stay in contact. You effectively cut her out of your live. I am sooo sorry that you have to go through something like that."

Keeping her own tears in check Touko pulled the other girl in a tight hug which Noriko gratefully accepted, clinging to her best friend like to a lifeline. She let all her feelings of grief and hopelessness seep out through her tears. Sobbing uncontrollably in the curly-haired arms Noriko prayed to every deity to make this pain go away or she was sure she would die from the sheer agony of it.

They stayed like this till the sun set and the moon rose, bathing them in his eerie light. If you saw them from a distance, they looked like a couple locked in a lovers embrace. This couldn't be further from the reality of the situation.

* * *

Shimako glanced at her companion, and not for the first time wondered what she had done to deserve such a good friend like Satou Sei. Sure, she could be immature and she was a big flirt and delighted in making others feel uncomfortable, but if you really needed her you could count on her to be there.

They had left the café and Sei had offered to drive her home. Because her car was parked back at the university they had to walk, which both didn't mind seeing it as a chance to spend some more time with each other.

"What would you say if I told you I had slept with Shizuka?" Shimako didn't know what prompted her to ask such a saucy question but after seeing the expression, a mix of horror, shock and maybe a little jealously, on her grande soeurs face she knew it was worth it.

"WHAT?"

Reflexively she caught the blonde's arm just as Sei was about to topple over, the question had thrown her, quite literally. Shimako laughed softly at the shocked face of her friend. Making sure that the blond was secure on her feet again she let go and petted her arm comfortingly.

"Come on, just answer."

Looking at the wavy haired brunette suspiciously she answered the question truthfully.

"I guess I would be surprised but eventually I would get over it," she grinned lecherously, "and then I would start asking for details."

"SEI!" Shimako chuckled amused, a typical Sei-like answer.

"Satisfied?"

"Very."

They had only gone a couple of steps further when Sei couldn't keep her curiosity in check.

"So did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Sleep with her."

The second year stopped and starred after her former soeur who kept walking, unbelievingly.

"Of course not! What kind of person do you think I am" was her indignant answer and she jogged to close the gap between them again. Seeing the amused expression on the blondes face she slightly pushed the older girl. "You big idiot." Seir chuckled fondly. Glad to hear her soeur laughing again. They had been plenty of serious for one day. A little bit of fun would do them good.

"You started it. An anyway you don't need to state the obvious." A wink.

They shared a laugh and continued walking. Sei took Shimako's hand again intertwining their fingers. A comfortable silence between them.

"We kissed. Once."

At Sei's confused frown, Shimako elaborated.

"Shizuka and I. It was the day I confessed my feelings for you. Actually she was the one that told me I had to or I would regret it." A affectionate smile played around her lips. "Later I found out she spoke from experience." Their gazes looked. "She too had been in love with you right?" Sei nodded soberly. Everyone thought she loved breaking girls' hearts, but some hearts she wished she could keep and give hers in return.

The brunette squeezed the held hand softly, conveying her sympathies and continued with her story.

"After that she kissed me. Just like that. Then she pushed me away and wished me luck, even it must have broken her heart."

"Shizuka is a good person."

"Yes, she is. I write her once a week."

Sei arched an eyebrow surprised. She hadn't thought those two would ever get along. They too had been quiet similar but only on the surface. Added to that they both had been in love with her and the outcome could only be a disaster. But they become friends, good friends it seems. How ironic.

"Really?"

Shimako nodded.

"Yes, really." She looked at the former white rose earnestly. "I can tell her everything and she won't judge me and only offer advice." The younger girl lowered her head and whispered wistfully. "Its very nice just to be."

They continued their walk in silence.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: Aloha. I just wanted to thank everyone who had read this story so far and everyone who has reviewed. Thank you very much for you kind words. I hope i will be able to update regularly, but i am not sure how long my creative phase will last so i try to write as much as possible :) i hope you still enjoy the story...and story to have kept you waiting for so long...

but on with the story!

* * *

Sei parked her car at the bus stop near Shimako's house, with the motor still running. She had offered to walk the younger girl home but the brunet had declined citing to need some time alone to think. The blonde was worried for her friend and studied her companion critically.

Shimako had fallen silent after their short conversation following their departure of the cafè they had visited. She looked exhausted and troubled, worrying her bottom lip and staring into the night. Her face was pale and her eyes looked dull and tired. Exhaling a puff of breath in frustration from time to time and sweeping some unruly locks of hair behind her ear, Sei had never seen her so untogether. As if only the smallest of incidents would be the cause of her breakdown. The former rose was deeply concerned but didn't know how to she could help her friend.

"Thank you for bringing me home."

"No problem, but are you sure you don't want me to accompany you to the house?"

Shadowed sky blue eyes so similar to her own stared at her as its owner pondered the offer. In the end she declined, shaking her head.

"I would prefer to walk the last metres alone."

Sei nodded grimly not in the least happy but she couldn't force the young rose to accept her invitation. She watched as Shimako undid the safety of the seat belt and opened the car door, and with a quick good bye and a small smile left her car. The blond saw her stop at what must be a Sakura tree that was directly beside the bench that stood on the bus stop. She could clearly see the wistful expression on the brunets face, wondering the cause for it. After only a short moment she continued her journey home. Sei's watchful gaze followed her petite soeur till she vanished between some trees. Not until then did she shift the gear and left.

She didn't like the way Shimako behaved; she looked like someone who had lost everything. But why? Noriko liked her, she liked Noriko, why did it seem as if the white rose found this situation so unbearable and bad? It is true that she had some explaining to do to the younger girl, she rejected her and surly it would take some time before Noriko could forgive her for breaking her heart. But in the end she would and they could be together, there was something she was overlooking she was sure.

What could be the cause for Shimako's melancholy mood? Well only one person could help her shed light into this predicament but how should she approach her?

Pondering this question Sei spotted a familiar looking figure, slowly walking through the deserted streets. The blonde chuckled amused, fortuna was on her side today.

'What are the odds?'

She slowed her car and cranked down the window.

"Do you need a ride?"

* * *

After saying good bye to Touko, Noriko wandered aimlessly around. She wasn't in the mood to get home in a hurry, the walls of her room would only drive her crazy. And she always could think better about things while walking. The streets were nearly empty, only here and there she met a pedestrian, but the first year didn't pay attention to them to preoccupied were her thoughts. It was quit dark and chilly, big clouds loomed in the sky blocking out the moon and the stars promising rain soon.

Hands in the pocket of her coat to keep them from freezing the young rose kept walking.

'What a mess.'

She sighed and looked heavenward, seeing one lonely star twinkle through a blanket of black clouds.

"Is this the punishment for my loving of everything Buddhist? That's harsh don't you think?" She chuckled mirthless "Also it's kind of ironic that I fell in love with the daughter of a Buddhist don't you think?"

The first year touched her still sore neck; she had to put a band aid on it to stop the bleeding of the self inflicted wound. It still hurt but the absence of the rosary hurt more and deeper than any other wound.

She had given it back and hence she had also broken off her friendship with the white rose and her association with the yamayurikai was consequently over. She had no business with them anymore and no reason to be in their presence. That thought saddened Noriko immense.

If she just never had told Shimako her feelings, or better if she just never had those feelings in the first place. She could be with her soeur right now, preparing for the school festival. They had only severed their ties hours ago but already the younger girl missed her brown-haired beauty. How would she bear it to see her at school but only from a distance? Not being able to be in her presence anymore.

She felt tears gather in her eyes and harshly wiped them away. It just wasn't fair! Why did love have to hurt this much? Wasn't love supposed to be something beautiful? Instead it had caused her only pain and despair.

"I wish I had never fallen in love with her…" A cloud moved over the one star she had been able to see blocking it from her view and with it its light. She felt shrouded in darkness.

"Do you need a ride?"

The unexpected voice startled her. Turning in the direction of the street she saw a yellow car and in it the smirking face of one Satou Sei.

'What are the odds?'

* * *

They had driven in an uncomfortable silence for a couple of minutes only broken by mumbled words of direction from Noriko and inquiring about the temperature of the A/C from Sei. The young rose felt uneasy stealing sideways glance at her impromptu driver preparing for the worst. After all did she deal here with the former Rosa Gigantea who was very protective of her petite soeur. Not to mention her unpredictable temper.

Why did she had to accept her offer to drive her home? Well, she had been pretty cold.

"So how are the preparations for the school play going? You guys have everything under control?"

That question through Noriko for a loop. She was prepared for accusations and angry words, but not polite conversation. Quickly regaining her emotional footing she replied.

"I am not in the play that the yamayurikai organises. My own class asked me to participate in the first year's rendition of the Little Prince and it would have put too much strain on me to be in both plays."

She hoped the blond would be satisfied with this answer, but alas she wasn't. Instead her response made Noriko cringe.

"Hm couldn't it be that it would have been too hard for you to be in the company of your hearts desire?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Sei observed the reaction of the other girl. First she looked surprised but that lasted only a moment then she set her mouth in a fin line and balled her fists. She looked as if she would explode any minute. Sei had heard a lot about Noriko's fierce temper and she was sure she would get a taste of it now. But she was prepared, she even welcomed it maybe after the younger girl had vented her frustration they could talk about Shimako and their relationship.

She wasn't prepared though for what Noriko did next. Instead of laying into her she sighed wearily and her shoulders slumped. Her hands which had been balled lay in her lap. Suddenly she looked very small and like the young girl she was and not the much older and mature one she often appeared to be. This unnerved the university student more than angry shouts or despaired cries. Noriko acted just like Shimako. Totally and utterly defeated.

"I guess that could be reason too…"

Licking her lips nervously, Sei kept glancing at her companion. She didn't know how to ask the questions that burned inside her. Stealing her resolve she took the plunge.

"May I ask you something?"

A nearly imperceptibly nod gave her permission.

"Why are you so down, I mean don't misunderstand me," she hastily back-pedalled after seeing Norikos face wipping in her direction an incredulous expression on her face," I know Shimako turned down you advances. Don't you want to fight for her? What if she shared your feelings and is just too afraid to say anything? Don't you want to know for sure?"

Sei knew she might have said too much. Shimako confided her in and trusted her to keep mum about her sudden revelation, but she just had to know how deep Norikos feeling went and maybe even push her into continue pursuing the young rose.

For the second time that evening Noriko surprised her. A teary smile formed on her lips and her stormy grey eyes looked gazes with her own light blue.

"It wouldn't change anything. We could never be."

"Why?! If you both feel the same you could be together."

"Firstly have you forgotten what her dream is? I have not! Do you believe she would sacrifice her dream of becoming a nun for a relationship that would be doomed from the beginning?"

The blond could only stare mouth agape nearly driving in an oncoming car. Quickly she served earning a sharp honk from the other driver. Getting her quickly beating heart back under control she stirred her car into the first free parking spot. Turning off the engine she faced the younger girl.

"That is your reason for not fighting for Shimako? Have you even asked her if that's still her dream? What if she would rather be with you than become a nun. Have you even thought about that?"

Noriko looked uncomfortable nibbling on her lip.

"And what would that change if that is true? We still would have no future together!"

"And why is that so?!"

"BECAUSE WE ARE TWO GIRLS!"

Stunned, Sei could only shake her head dissapointed.

"So that's the real reason. And here I thought you had more courage. You are just afraid what others think."

"That's not true! I would love nothing more than to be with her, but I couldn't do that to her. The looks she would get, and the whispers behind her back the unabashed disgust directed our way." A fierce passion glowed in her eyes. "You of all people should know all that."

"It hadn't stopped me so far. I know it can be hard, but isn't The One worth it? Isn't Shimako worth it?"

The young rose seemed to contemplate the question earnestly, coming to the, for her, obvious conclusion.

"I would gladly endure all scorn and more as long as Shimako is happy. Her wellbeing is more important to me than my own. But this, a relationship with me, wouldn't make her any of those things. She would disappoint her father and others that had looked up to her and that would eventually destroy her. I don't even know why we are talking about this, she doesn't return my feelings so this conversation is for nought."

Sei didn't know what to say to this, she had a lot to process. The young woman had been right with everything she said, but for her it just was ludicrous. But she was a creature of passion, she did what she wanted without thinking about possible consequences. Her plan of eloping with Shiori came immediately to mind. She hadn't thought further than getting away, what they would have done afterwards would have been seen. Noriko seemed more of a level headed person, which at the moment hurt her more than helped her.

The sound of the car door opening brought the blond out of her reverie.

"I think I will walk the rest, thanks for the drive."

Before she could reply anything, Noriko pushed the door closed and started to jog into the night.

Sei rubbed the bridge of her nose, she felt the beginning of a headache. Tired she tousled her short blond hair and sucked in a deep breath, exhaling shortly after. She thought she had this whole situation under control, but it had blown up in her face. She needed help. Fishing out her cell phone she dialled a familiar number.

"Hey, can I come over? We need to talk about something."


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note: There are some things i have to say, first i havent watched marimite in a long time and the last episode i saw was the one before the school festival so i am sorry if i get some details wrong. also i only have a passing knowing about the book the little prince and all i know is from wiki, i just came up with the lines noriko said because i thought they were fitting. i guess thats it...

i hope you enjoy this chapter please read and review and again i am sorry for all grammatical and spelling mistakes although i was told my english wasnt that bad yay! :)

* * *

"I am so excited! Today is the first rehearsal, still without our costumes but I am sure even without them it will be great!" Gushed an excited Yumi. She was practically bouncing on her toes and she kept her hands and arms in constant movement. A part of her was very nervous, it wasn't everyday that she played the lead in a play, but she knew she could do it especially if her oneesama believed in her. The second year was still a little bit perturbed that Sachiko didn't participate as an actress but compared to her willingness to even be part of it was a small sacrifice she had to pay. It really was a miracle that although so many males would be in close proximity to her, Sachiko would try to overcome her anxiouty of them and direct their play. Yumi was so very much proud of her.

Sachiko smiled indulgently, a smile shared with Rei and Yoshino. The latter smirking amused at the antics of her friend. The foursome had met coincidental at the gates to the school and resumed the last metres together.

"Well I hope you don't mess it up, it would be an embarrassment for the whole yamayurikai you know that right?" Yoshino said blasé a evil grin on her otherwise sweet face, full well knowing that her words would cause the other girl to panic.

And Yumi panicked instantly, her face paling and her mouth forming a frightened OH.

"Oh no! I can't be the lead. I will mess up I definitely will mess up! I will trip or forget my lines or some other horrible thing will happen. You have to choose someone else!"

The young rosa chinesis en bouton worked herself in a full blown panic attack rambling and ranting frantically while she paced agitatedly on the cobblestone path that lead to the school. Some students stopped to look at her strangely while others only shook their heads and resumed their journey.

Rei elbowed her younger cousin lightly in the ribs, glaring at her admonishingly. Yoshino sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes, she hated to be chastised by her darling relative, it wasn't her fault that Yumi was this easily manipulated. Feeling another, more intense and menacing, glare directed her way she knew she had to do something. Or risk getting one of Sachikos famous tirades. She shuddered at the though

She took a couple of steps in Yumi's direction, stepping into her way, and effectively stopping her from further pacing. The pigtailed girl looked at her, her big brown eyes wide and forlorn. And Yoshino felt instantly bad, she hadn't wanted to make her friend miserable she just wanted to tease her a little. She put her hands on the other girls shoulder and squeezed reassuringly.

"I am sure you will make an awesome lead, Yumi. I was jus messing with you. I am sorry if my thoughtless comments have hurt you." Slightly ashamed she lowered her gaze. To her surprise she was promptly engulfed in a tight hug.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, I overacted. Typically me hun?"

Under the watchful gaze of their soeurs, the two friends smiled at each other apologeticly still wrapped in an embrace. Rei and Sachiko smiled content to know that everything was alright again. The blonde was the first to break the moment.

"Come one you two, if we don't want to be late we have to go now."

Letting go of each other the younger girls nodded. They hadn't walked more than a couple of steps when a jovially voice stopped them in their treks.

"Hey wait up!"

Turning around they saw a slightly out of breath Sei jogging their way. Coming to a halt in front of them, she let her gaze sweep over the foursome a roguish grin on her handsome face, some near by passing students swooned at this display. Sachiko raised one eyebrow incredulous but focused her attention quickly onto the blonde after hearing her utter the first words.

"I need your…"

"No."

Sei pouted at her friends' fast dismissal.

"You don't even know what I wanted to say, Sachiko."

"I didn't had to. Oneesama called this morning, said you visited her last night." She saw realization dawning on the blondes face and a mumbled curse escaping her lips. Something suspiciously like 'stupid meddler'. The blue haired beauty's eyes turned to slits.

Seeing that this conversation intrigued the two second years she hastily addressed them.

"Come on you two go on, you don't want to be late for your classes. Rei and I will follow you shortly."

Exchanging inquiringly glances, Yumi and Yoshino begrudgingly left without their soeurs, but not without turning around every now and then. Their curiosity piqued. Yoshino gave her soeur a sour gaze.

Rei sighed miserably, she knew she would get ambushed at the next opportunity by her cousin and put through something that would make the Spanish inquisition look like child's play. She really didn't look forward to it but tha was Yoshino . And she didn't even know what was going on!

"So now that we are alone we can maybe talk?"

"There is nothing to talk about, Sei. Oneesama hadn't given me any details only that it concerned Shimako and Noriko AND only those two. You have no right to put your nose in their business. We all care for them but whatever their problem is, they have to and they have the right to solve it on their own. If they need our help they will ask. If they need YOUR help they will ask also!"

Sei had started to stare remorseful at her feet halfway through Sachikos speech. She knew she was right, but she just couldn't bear to see her sweet and kind Shimako this sad and distraught. The rational part of her knew there wasn't much she could do but her impulsive part spurred her to action. She was in a dilemma.

Sensing the blondes' turmoil, Sachiko softened. She didn't always see eye to eye with the former rosa gigantea but she still considered her a friend.

"You just have to have faith in them. I sure everything will be alright again."

"Yeah, you might be right," she was far from convinced also did she know more about the situation than the third year. Glancing at her wristwatch she noticed the time.

"I have to go. Uni starts soon I guess we see each other another time," turning on the spot she ignored Sachikos own apology for her rudeness and started to run in the direction she had came from. She had some thinking to do.

Sachiko rubbed her suddenly aching forehead exhaling a puff of air. A pair of toned, from hours of kendo practice, arms interlinked with her own and pulled her gently in the direction of the school building.

"We don't want to be late now." Grateful for her good friend, she let herself be led.

"Sachiko?"

"Mhm?"

"Could you tell me what is going on?"

Sachiko started to laugh softly, she had completely forgotten.

"Oh Rei I am sorry I should have told you earlier. My onee-sama called me this morning to tell me that Sei had visited her last night. She was vague on the details; she only told me that Noriko gave Shimako back the rosary and whatever Sei proposed to do I should say no. Why is it that there seems no moment of peace with the white roses? I thought with the blonde gone the stress and drama would be gone too."

Rei chuckled.

"But it would be awfully dull without them."

"I really would enjoy some dullness for a change," Sachiko mumbled petulantly looking like a small child and not the refined woman she usually was in the process.

The laughter of the schools kendo star echoed clearly in the morning air.

* * *

Two birds flew in a zick-zack pattern through the cloudy sky. Flying loopings and other gravity defying manoeuvres, the two creatures of the air bickered it seemed over some bread crumbs one of them must have found. Their flight acrobatics had one of the members of the yamayurikai fascinated.

Shimako, head probed upon one head, stared mesmerized outside the window in the yamayurikai conference room. She envied those birds. What wouldn't she give to be this carefree to just fly without worries.

One of the two birds, the smaller and darker colored one, she noticed, started to descend in an alarming rate, small wings pressed tightly to its body. The other light brown bird followed.

For one terrifying moment, the brunet thought it would crash, but at the last minute the bird spread its wings again and sailed scant centimetres over the ground. Her relief was short lived as she heard a sickening crunch. The maroon colored sky acrobat had not been as adept a flyer as its companion.

Shimako stood up in one swift motion her chair clattering to the floor. She couldn't tear her eyes from the horrifying tableau presented to her.

The small body of the brown bird lay motionless on the cobblestones; its friend flew frantically around it chirping all the while. Tears started to gather in unfathomable eyes.

"Sh…ko. …mako. Shi..ko. Shimako. SHIMAKO!" As if from far away she heard a voice calling her name.

Rosa gigantea turned around and was confronted with a room full of people staring at her with various expression of confusion and worry. She had completely forgotten that she hadn't been alone.

The boys of the Hanadera school looked at her strangely not knowing how to decipher her peculiar behaviour, while the roses bestowed her with a look of profound concern.

"Gomen," Shimako whispered wiping on the tears in her eyes, "please don't mind me. Continue." She straightened her fallen chair and sat down again. Keeping her eyes pointedly away from the window and what lay beyond.

Rei and Sachiko exchanged glances, but refrained from commenting. Maybe Sei wasn't so wrong and they had to do something and not just sit back and see. Yoshino and Yumi also looked at each nodding slightly in agreement. They would speak with Shimako after their rehearsal. Touko, also in attending although the first years had right at this moment a rehearsal, pursed her lips in thought and tried to memorise every facet of this scene for later evaluation.

Yuuki coughed uncomfortable. He saw all the different interactions and reactions between the various members of the yamayurikai but he just couldn't make any sense of them. He had to ask Yumi about what was going on. Later, when they were at home.

"I guess we are finished here, lets proceed to the actual rehearsal. From what I know it is our turn to use the auditorium. Right Sachiko." He addressed the red rose.

"Yes yes, we are next. Let's go."

The boys wordless gathered their things and hastily left happy to leave the strange atmosphere in the conference room behind them. Only the members of the yamayurikai and Touko stayed behind.

"Shimako are you alright?"

Yoshino touched her friends arm supportively. And it nearly broke her heart seeing the sorrow and anguish reflected in her sky blue eyes.

"I am alright, please don't worry about me. I just…" she took a shaky breath, "I just need some time to figure some things out for myself." Shimako looked at everyone imploringly. "Onegai…"

Yumi stepped closer and mimicked Yoshino's gesture holding onto her other arm.

"We will give you all the time you need. And if there is anything we can do for you, just say the word."

Touched by the gesture and concern of her friends, the young rose managed a watery smile. More composed now she took a steadying intake of breath engulfing in her gaze all the occupants in the room.

"Lets go the others will wonder were we are."

The others nodded and they left the mansion together but Shimako stopped abruptly touching her head.

"Oh I forgot something; please continue without me it will only take a minute."

She knew the others were slightly suspicious of her behaviour but none the less they left without her. She had something to do that couldn't wait.

Stealing her resolve the brunet approached the place were the fallen bird had crashed. It laid still there a small smear of blood around it, its fallen comrade sitting on the ground beside it. Chirping now and then to try to rouse its dead mate. It was all so sad and Shimako had to fight of tears for the second time that day.

Fishing her handkerchief out of her pocket, the young woman crouched down and picked the bird up. Immediately the small bird started to fly around her. Protesting vehemently it seemed.

"Its alright, I wont harm him. I just want to bury him, give him a nice resting place."

And she knew just the right spot.

* * *

"Why don't you love me like I love you? Why can't you express your love for me? Maybe if I leave you will realise you true feelings!"

"Noriko you have to say those lines with more passion. You love the rose but her own pettiness disables her from showing it. Try it again."

Noriko nodded dutifully. While repeating her words she imagined saying them to someone else and not the girl sitting before her on the ground, and this time her schoolmate seemed satisfied.

"Okay that was great. That is all for today everyone did an awesome job. Lets clean up and leave before the for the next group arrives." Obeying their head girl, the first years gathered their things and started to vacate the area.

Noriko took her coat from one of the benches, but as she picked it up something fell out of her pocket. She was about to fetch the item when someone beat her to it.

"You dropped something."

Dangling in a delicate hand was the juzu she got from Shimako. Still crouching on the floor the young girl looked up and was instantly captivated by eyes the color of the forest. Never before had she seen eyes so green they pulled her in and threatened to keep her prisoner, she couldn't take her eyes of them. The other girl blushed under the close scrutiny and lowered her gaze, severing their connection. Only then did Noriko notice she had been staring, her cheeks colored accordingly. Swiftly she stood and took the juzu back in her possession, stuffing them into her pocket.

"Arigatou."

"No problem," came the shy reply.

Risking another glance at the girl, Noriko tried to place her. She seemed familiar. She had jet black shoulder length hair and was as tall as Noriko herself and she wore the Lilian uniform so she definitely was a student here. From an objective viewpoint you could call her pretty, but so were lots of people. The feature that made her stand out were her eyes. Who was she?

"Do I know you?" The blunt approach was usually the best in getting information, and Noriko wasn't know for her tact.

The girls face reddened again.

"My name is Saori Tanaka. I am in your class, I just transferred actually. I…I play the rose in the play."

"Oh…"

She hadn't recognised her. How rude of her although they already had a couple of scenes together. So deep was she in her own thoughts that she barely noticed what happened around her.

"I am so sorry that was impolite of me. I have a lot on my mind right now no offense."

"None taken, I am easily overlooked." Saori smiled self-deprecatingly.

"I doubt that."

Noriko slapped horrified her hands over her mouth, were had that came from? Judging from the surprised expression on Saori's face and her blushing cheeks, the other girl wondered about that too.

"I am sorry again. I seem not to be able to dislodge the foot I have stuck in my mouth today."

Her classmate giggled cutely at first, a hand held to her mouth, but after a moment she started to laugh earnastly. Seeing the amusement in the situation the former rosa gigantea en bouton joined her. Kami-sama when was the last time she had laughed? It felt good. After a little while they quietened down only chuckling from time to time.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Making me forget, if only for a short while."

Saori looked at Noriko imploringly, but she only got a cryptic smile in return.

"How about I invite you for tea, as compensation for my earlier behaviour?" Sensing the others immediate rejection of the idea she interjected swiftly.

"I won't accept no for an answer. I can't let you think I am a ill bred person. I am direct but not rude, you know."

Getting another small smile and a nod from her fellow first year, the black haired girl was satisfied. Taking a look around she noticed that they were the only ones from their class left, and that some familiar faces already have entered the auditorium. All the good humour vanished from her face, it was time to leave.

"Lets go."

She grabbed Saoris hand, who noticed her changed behaviour, but didn't dare to ask what was going on, and dragged her in the direction of the exit. She felt all eyes on her, especially Touko's but she just couldn't face them right now.

Pushing the handle, she wasn't prepared to come face to face with Shimako Toudo. Time seemed to stop as both parties encountered each other for the first time since Noriko had ended their soeur relationship. The tension was thick.

The brunet, eyes wide, didn't know how to react. She was rooted to the floor, effectively blocking the other girl from leaving. The face of her friend, or was it now former, an impassive mask. She wanted to say so much but it was as if her mouth was glued shut not one word escaped her lips. Vaguely she took note of someone else at Norikos side, a pretty black haired girl with intense green eyes, their hands clasped. And with that Shimako was able to move again and gracefully stepped out of the way whispering an apology.

Without a backwards glance or an acceptance of said apology, Noriko with Saori in tow breezed out of the auditorium. A whirlwind of emotions left behind.


End file.
